Story of my Life
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: This is another one of those high school romances with the Inu gang, but with my plot. demons,preistesses, and all those things are in this story R&R I/K, M/s, other normal pairings...
1. New Friends

Note: Hey everyone this is my first story, so I really hope you like it. By the way, I don't like Kikyo too much, in some of my stories she may be nice but in this one she won't be. I also have an idea for another story but I'll ask you guys for your opinion on that later...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any music that I may refer to, or anything else I may refer to. I do own this idea though...

**Story of my Life...**

Chapter 1: New Friends

She stared out of her window, the rain splashing against it. It was dark out and it looked like it was going to rain for the rest of the day. She decided to get up from her seat on her window sill and get ready for the first day of her final year.

'_What should I wear..._'

As she stared at her closet full of clothes she decided to go for a pair of black jeans with a hole on the knee, a red tank top, and a lacy black shirt, which she put over her tank top.

She went to her mirror, which covered half of her wall, and decided on what to do with her long raven coloured hair.

It went to about the middle of her back, which sometimes made it hard to style.

She final grabbed a large hair clip and clipped all the hair in the front of her head back.

She then took her make-up bag and sat on a pillow in front of the mirror. She took out some grey eyeliner & applied it to her eyes.

They always seemed to change color.

Today they were a grey-ish blue.

They always seemed to match the weather as well.

She put the make-up bag back on her dresser and headed out of her room, putting her black converse on as she left.

"Good morning Kagome, how did you sleep?" Her mother asked, putting her plate of eggs on her table.

"Alright I guess..." Kagome took a glass and took out the carton of milk.

"Aren't you excited that it's your last year of school? Sota is jumping up and down with happiness that he is now in high school." Her mother set another two plates down and put two more glasses on the table.

"Kagome!! You know that you're gonna have to help me find my classes right?" asked her little brother, Sota, as he walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah...but you better make some friends fast 'cause I'm only gonna allow you to sit with me for the first or second day. After that you are back to being just another kid starting school."

"I already know that, sis..."

They finished eating and were on their way to school.

Kagome and her brother waited at the bus stop, both holding an umbrella, both very impatient. '_Ugh...I hate when it rains this hard...I can never get a nice day to start school on...'_ The bus's arrival cut off her thoughts. They got on and arrived at school a few minutes later.

"Hey Kags!! Over here!!"

A girl, about the same age as Kagome, jumped up and down, her hand waving in the air.

"Just keep walking Sota." She whispered to her brother. They went to get their schedules from the gym, where they were being handed out.

"Hey! It's rude to ignore people, especially your friends!" The girl yelled again.

"You are NOT my friend Kikyo! Go play in traffic!" and with that she took her schedule and went off to find her first class.

'_Hmmm...Math...great...'_ She thought as she went to her 1st period math class.

Walking in she saw a few faces she remembered, and two that she had never seen before. Both of the new students seemed to be Goths or metal heads to her, which she didn't mind.

They were both guys. One had short black hair, with the little bit at the bottom tied at the nape of his neck. He had purple eyes and wore dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt.

The other was gorgeous. He had long silver hair with two dog ears perched on top. '_That's an unnatural color...Those ears are so cute!'_ Beautiful gold coloured eyes. '_Wow...I've never seen eyes like that before...maybe he's a demon...'_ He wore black jeans with chains coming out of every pocket and a black Dimmu Borgir shirt.

"Keep staring, maybe I'll do a trick." The boy with the silver hair said in a sarcastic tone.

"I was going to offer you a seat in the back with us, but looks like you'll be stuck by Kinky-ho now. Have fun!" Kagome walked off with a smug look on her face.

'_Now he'll probably end up going crazy...serves him right'_

"Um...Kags? Where's my class?" Sota asked from behind her

"Oh, I forgot you were here...It's on the other side of the hall...Near the fire escape"

"Thanks Kags! Um..."

"I'll see you at break, okay"

"Yeah!" With that Sota ran out of the room and went on his way to his own.

Kagome went to take her seat in the back, away from all the preps, and sat next to her real best friend, Sango.

"Hey Kags, what's up? I see you brother I see you brother is enjoying high school" Sango greeted with a snicker.

She wore tight dark blue jeans, and a purple tank top, which was covered in names from bands. This was her autograph shirt.

"Yeah...the kid'll get discouraged about it soon enough..." Kagome took her seat just as Kikyo walked in.

Kikyo looked at Kagome with a murderous glare that would have made any normal girl beg for forgiveness. Unfortunately for her, Kagome was anything but normal. All it did was give Kagome enough time to take out a heavy book and throw it at Kikyo. It hit her right on her nose.

"AH!!! You bitch! I can't believe you broke my perfect nose!!" Kikyo shrieked

"How many times did you get it done to look like mine? Maybe you should try to make yourself look like a real person instead of a plastic version of me" Kagome said without even looking up from her bag.

Kikyo just stormed out of the room, her group following closely.

"Nice hit Kags!"

"Yeah, it was. You have some pretty good accuracy for such a small girl." The voice didn't seem familiar to Kagome, especial without the sarcasm in it. She looked up and saw two golden orbs staring right back at her.

She lost her thoughts for a few seconds. '_Wow...those eyes are...wow...'_ She gathered her thoughts in half a second and answered, "Well, I'm not 'such a small girl'," she said those few words with a mocking voice, "and accuracy comes naturally to me. You kinda need it when your-"

"Hey Kags! Whydontyouintroducemetoyournewfriends!" Sango said, making the sentence into one word and cutting Kagome off. Kagome was very thankful she did. "Well these are...new kids...I don't know their names." Sango gave Kagome a look that the boys didn't understand.

The on with short black hair spoke first. "I'm Miroku, and may I say, you two are looking very lovely today. Would you care to – oph" Miroku's question was cut short by Inuyasha's elbow hitting his gut. "Miro, this is the first day of the last high school in town. DON'T ruin it. I'd rather not graduate with my brothers' girlfriend." The man with silver hair told him. "I'm Inuyasha. Don't mind the pervert, he wasn't taught any better...Actually he has been getting better..." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a second.

'_Inuyasha...why is he named dog demon? He must've had cruel parents'_

"Sorry for the earlier comment. I don't like when people stare at me a judge just because I'm a _half demon_." He looked away from the girls as he said the words half demon, like he was ashamed.

"Let's go sit in the corner, Miro. I'd rather not make these girls rejects." Inuyasha's voice sounded like he was hurt. He turned to go to the corner when someone grabbed his arm. He looked to see who it was and was very surprised to see Kagome. "Nice grip" he said, his voice still had a hint of pain.

"I don't care weather your half demon or half female," Kagome and Sango giggled a little at the second part, "I want to be your friend. Sit with us, please?" Kagome tried to look like she was pouting.

'**She looks so cute like that...**'

"Alright, we'll sit with you...I hope you're ready to be harassed..."

"Hun, I'm already harassed just for being me." Kagome answered back

"Yeah, anyways," Sango added, "we needed some new friends. It was getting boring only knowing what Kagome was thinking." Kagome whipped her head around and glared at her friend. Sango looked back at her with a pleading look, almost apologetic.

"Alright everyone, sit down. Kagome I'm giving you one chance this year. You were lucky I wasn't here to see what you did to Kikyo." The teacher said, before even walking through the door. Sango snickered, "Yeah, 'cause she would have laughed just as much as everyone else did!" Sango whispered to Kagome, who giggled as a response. Inuyashe had heard her comment but wasn't sure why the teacher was looking at Sango in such a strange way.

"I also hope there will be no cheating in my class. That won't be happening, will it, Miss Sango"

Sango smirked, "Of course not Ms. Hinata, I would never cheat, and it doesn't help anyone at all."

Ms. Hinata didn't seem to trust the girl. Inuyasha wondered why she only spoke to Sango about cheating, and not the whole class. "Alright then, I'll be handing out your books and giving you your locker numbers."

Note: So what did you think? Good, bad. Too long, too short (yeah right...)? Review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to get the next chapter together and up in about a week...depends on how much work I have to do.


	2. With New Friends Comes Old Enemies

Note: Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it!

**Read if you want to know how this school works:** I'd just like to tell you that I'm going by how my school goes. So if anything confuses you it's because the school system here in Montreal are different from the states, and probably some of the other provinces as well. I have 4 periods of 75 minutes. 2 periods in the morning. 15 minute break. Then another period. 50 minutes for lunch. Then last period. 1st period was also homeroom, no matter what class you were in. I hope this clears anything up.

BTW: I forgot to put this in the 1st chapter. Kagome's thoughts are in _italics_ and Inuyasha's are in **bold**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any music that I may refer to, or anything else I may refer to. I do own this idea...I think...

**Story of my Life**

Chapter 2: With New Friends Comes Old Enemies

RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!! The bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch.

"Finally! My favourite class of the day!" Inuyasha stretched and picked up his bag. "Inu, umm, you know that lunch isn't considered a class, right? I mean, it's shorter than our classes by 15 minutes..." Kagome stretched as well, while reminding Inuyasha of that fact. "I don't care; I still call it a class. It's better than anything else we have had today." With that statement Inuyasha lead the way out of the room with Kagome, Miroku and Sango right behind him

The morning had been very dull. Math, as always, seemed very long and was confusing, since it was 12th grade math.

Then was Science, for Inu and Kags. Sango and Miroku had art.

After break everyone was reunited for gym. The boys were playing dodge ball. The girls had a choice of playing with the guys, with high chances of getting hurt or doing nothing, which is what most girls did. Sango and Kagome however, along with a couple other girls, went to play dodge ball with the guys. Sango somehow never got hit, no matter who threw the ball or how hard it was thrown. That made Inuyasha wonder. Kagome never got hit either. The ball always seemed to go a little to the left or right so that it just went right passed her. That made both Inuyasha and Miroku wonder.

The gang got to the cafeteria and went in line to get their food. It didn't look great, but it tasted alright. They sat at a table with 2 other girls and another guy.

"Hey Kagura, Ayame, Shippo, I haven't seen any of you all day! I can't believe you're in the advanced classes!" Kagome said, sitting with her tray of what was supposed to be food.

"I can't believe you're still in normal classes. I thought they were gonna send you to the remedial ones after that outburst last year..." The boy answered. He wore dark blue jeans and a black shirt with the words cereal killer and a spilled bowl of cereal on it. He had his hair tied into a ponytail.

"I still wish I could've seen that!" The girl with the red hair said, laughing a little. '**I guess that's Ayame**' Inuyasha thought. She wore an emerald green shirt with tight black jeans. Her red hair was down, almost like she didn't care what it looked like.

"I think the kid got over it though. He's coming towards us..." The last girl, Kaguya, said, nodding towards a guy who was getting closer to their table. She wore a dark pink shirt with the words 'It's not my fault I'm a bitch...I just don't like you' on it. She also wore a black skirt with grey leggings.

'**They all seem so different...but they're all friends.**' Inuyasha came out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Everyone, this is Inuyasha and Miroku. Guys, this is Shippo, Ayame, and Kagura" Kagome introduced, pointing to everyone. "Now that we have that out of the way," she turned around to face the person coming towards them, "what do you want, Koga?"

The boy, Koga, looked her over quickly. "Damn Kagome! You get better looking every year! So when are you gonna ditch this bitch (that rhymed!) and finally be with the good looking popular people where you belong. Don't worry about going through that shit again. As my girl, no one will mess with you and no one will dare mess with me." Koga had a smug look on his face.

Inuyasha didn't like him. He didn't know him and he didn't like him. He felt his body tense and fought back a snarl. '**Why am I reacting like this? Why do I feel like I have to protect her?**'

Inuyasha crouched down, still ready. Kagome's voice was the only thing he could hear.

"Koga, how many times, in how many different languages do I have to tell you? I will NEVER ever go out with an asshole like you, not even if you were the last guy on earth! You are the reason I am what I am. An outcast, a freak. I am much happier with my band of freaks than I ever was hanging out with you retards. Just go back to the whores you hang out with and leave me alone!" Kagomes rant had the attention of ever student there.

It was so quiet, all you could hear was breathing. Kagome took her tray of 'food' and threw it at Koga. He didn't like that.

Before Koga could even think of lifting his fists Inuyasha had him in a full nelson on the floor. "Don't you ever come near her again! If I ever see you even looking at her I will rip out your balls and feed them to my dog!" Inuyasha let go of Koga and got up.

Everyone was now staring at Inuyasha. '**Where did all that feeling come from? Why do I feel the need to protect her?**'

"Because you are her soul mate" Sango said, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She just got up and ran out of the cafeteria followed by the rest of the gang. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and followed a few seconds later.

"I'm so sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to slip up! It was an accident. He just kept questioning himself about it over and over again and I couldn't help myself" Sango was leaning on a wall, crying, outside of the school with all of the others around them.

"I'm not mad at you, Sango. It's not like I never slipped up. Kagura, Shippo, and Ayame have as well. We'll just go back to Miami (I picked a random place) and restart. I want to get away from Koga anyways." Kagome rubbed the crying girls arm as she spoke.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the gang, than Miroku, who nodded, and back to the gang.

Note: Alright I know that this is a cliffy. I hate reading a story with a cliffy but I couldn't help it. Read and review, tell me what you think and if you like the way it's going.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Note: Hey everyone! I'm back with another update. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (cries) or any of the music that may be in this story.

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

"Well?" Inuyasha waited impatiently. He really wanted to know what Sango and Kagome were talking about.

"Um…well…" Sango started to talk, but didn't know how to explain. "We'll go to class and tell the teacher you're sick so you went home…call me tonight, alright?" Shippo said, Ayame and Kagura following him to the door.

"Yeah..." Kagome looked at Shippo with thankful eyes. Kagome walked two steps towards Inuyasha and stopped.

"You have to promise never to say anything to anyone" Kagome said, look intensely into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yeah, I promiss" Inuyasha just kept her gaze.

"Me too" Miroku spoke up.

'_I forgot about him..._' she thought. "I did too...will you or should..." Sango looked at Kagome, who finally broke her gaze and smiled warmly at her friend. "I'll do it, you told Kagura last time." Sango nodded and slid down the wall, sitting on the ground in the process.

"I'll start from the beginning." Kagome took a deep breath and sat down next to Sango. Sango took her hand and squeezed it, then released it.

"Alright. Well, you guys have noticed that Sango and I aren't really popular. I also know you guys don't understand why. Especially since the other outcasts don't even want to be our friends." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who sat in front of her, Miroku doing the same in front of Sango.

"Of course, demons exist, you see them everyday. But there is also something else from the old legends that are true." Kagome took another breath.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Midoriko?" Miroku nodded slightly, but Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome sighed. "The legend says that she was a shrine maiden of great spiritual power from many centuries before the Sengoku period. She had the power to destroy demons by purifying their souls, and was considered the most powerful living human alive in her time. When she couldn't purify the soul of a demon she was fighting she decided to leave her body instead of dying. In doing so she also made the demon leave his body. it is said that she is in a cave, her body preserved by stone." She looked at Miroku, who nodded, understanding what she was talking about from experience.

"What exactly does this have to do with you?" Inuyasha asked, a little annoyed at how much time she was taking.

"Just listen, okay!" Sango almost screamed.

"Feh" Inuyasha crossed his arms, but his ears perked up, as to hear better.

"Before her battle with this demon she had a child. It was a secret of course, because priestess's are supposed to be celibate, until another is ready to take over. They pretended that this young girl was the child of her friend, who had been trying for many years to have a child with her husband, but was unable. This young girl was blessed with a lot of power, and was also blessed with many children. Seven, to be exact, and each of those also had power. Everyone in Midoriko's blood line had powers, some stronger than others. Some had strange powers that their ancestor didn't have, like telepathy, others had the ability to purify the females had stronger powers, probably due to the fact that they are the same sex as Midoriko."

Kagome stopped, looking at both boys then at Sango, took another deep breath and continued.

"Sango and I are descendants of Midoriko. Sango's power is telepathy. I have purifying abilities, as well as being able to push anyone back or attacking them with pure light energy. Kagura and Ayame have minimal powers, being able to heal only themselves, even faster than their demon blood. Shippo can heal others by using light energy around him. The reason we are outcasts, even from the outcasts, is because humans and demons can sense something different about us. I actually thought that was why you were mean to me this morning." She gave the boys a few seconds to take in all this information.

'_Now they can go and actually have a social life in school._' Sango nodded, having heard her thoughts.

"Is that why Kikyo doesn't like you?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome.

"She just doesn't like anyone. The real reason is actually a long story as well."

"We have another 30 minutes before the end of school. I think we have time." Inuyasha smiled a warm smile, trying to make Kagome and Sango more at ease.

"When we first got here, all five of us became popular. We aren't beautiful but we aren't ugly. Sango and I became extremely popular, while the others were popular with their own gangs. The geeks loved Shippo because he can take apart a computer and put it back together in five minutes. Kagura is an awesome actress, she fell in with the drama club. Ayame fell in with the choir, she has an angelic voice-"

"You have a better one!" Sango interrupted.

"That's up for debate...Anyways, like I was saying we all became popular with different crowds. Kikyo didn't like that. She didn't want to be second or third so she decided to spread some rumors about all of us."

"She said that I had liposuction and that I used to weigh three hundred pounds." Her eyes were filled with fire.

"She said that Sango and Ayame are lesbian lovers, which they really aren't, and that Kagura used to be a man." Sango let out something that sounded like a growl.

"She also said that Shippo had a sex change operation." The fire was still there, almost stronger as she talked about the boy. '**Fuck! Does he already have her? That sucks monkey balls...**'

"The thing about high school students is that they'll believe anything the popular girl tells them. Since Kikyo had been there longer, they believed her. We were dropped from all the cliques faster than you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. We all decided just to stay as a group, since no one else wanted to hang out with us. We may all have different styles and shit but we all love eachother like family."

Just as Kagome stopped talking the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Well, we better get going. I don't want to have to take the bus with the jocks again" Sango and Kagome got up. The boys followed suit.

"I can take you home if you want. I have a car. And Miroku can drive himself home in his car." Inuyasha said, pointing ti their cars.

"Thanks but I'm supposed to get my little brother used to the route home." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I have to help mine out too" Sango said, looking around for her kid brother.

"There they are, by the railing" Kagome pointed out. "I could drop you both off. All four of you, if you want. I don't mind at all"

"I'll ask Sota..." Kagome told him, walking in the direction of her brother.

Note: OK I'm gonna end it here because I don't have much time on the computer. I'll try to update soon. Please review to tell me what you think of the story and if you see anything i missed. BTW I know that I didn't put Sota in the cafe with his sister, that will come up in the next chapter.


	4. Sango's an Artist

Note: Hey people, how are all of you? I'm pretty good. Well I have decided to update even though I only have one person reviewing and telling me what they think. If there's something you guys want or if there's something I did wrong (mistake of some kind) I'd like to get your reviews telling me. Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the music I may reference in this story. I do own the story line though...

Chapter 4: Sango's an Artist.

"Hey, Kagome!! I had so much fun in school today!!" Sota's excited voice was heard from across the yard. He was waving at his sister.

Standing next to him was a guy with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, baggy black pants an a black shirt with "Keep laughing...this is your girlfriends shirt" written in white.

There was also a girl dressed in all white with white hair.

"Hey kiddo, I see you've made some friends." Kagome looked at both of the others around her brother, knowing who they were before Sota could introduce them. I mean, come on, she should know her friends siblings.

"So Kohaku, Kanna," Kagome nodded at them as she spoke thier names, "what's been going on? I haven't seen either of you since last July"

"Nothing much...got grounded for a month because my dad caught me throwing around that scythe-on-a-chain I have. He thinks it's a waste of time to train with it. He thinks I should study and become smart and then go of to college and be a lawyer like him." Kohaku was disgusted at the thought of being like his father. He wasn't a bad man, but he drank, and had killed his and Sango's mother in a drunken rage. He had gone to AA and to Anger Management, but a few months later he started drinking again, although he never laid a finger on either of his children.

"You could have seen me, Kagome, had you come over more often." Kanna's skin was alabaster white, her hair was almost silver. Her jeans were white, her tank top was white, her jacket was white, and even her shoes were white. She was an albino, which made it very dangerous for her to be out in the sun. Most of the summer she had to stay inside, unless it rained. Her father was very protective of her. Kagome didn't know why she always wore white, she never realy asked, or cared really.

"I guess this is why you didn't come sit with us at lunch...not that there was much of one..." Kagome remembered the days events.

"Yeah, but I wish I did! I wanted to see that Jackasses face! I bet it was priceless!" Sota laughed a little.

Kagome nodded, laughing as well.

"So, who are the guys? Got a new boyfriend already?" Kohaku grinned as he saw Kagome send him a death glare. "I'm just kidding Kaggy...kinda." Kagome pretended not to hear the last word.

"This is Inuyasha and Miroku," She pointed to each as she said their names, "guys, this is Kohaku, Sango's brother, and Kanna, Kagura's sister."

"Speaking of, where's Sango?" Kohaku asked, looking for his sister.

"She's right..." Kagome trailed off as she turned and saw that her friend wasn't behind her. '_Where did she go?_'

As if on cue, Sango came around the school and ran to the group. "I think we should get out of here." She ran passed the group as she said this, and they all followed, soon being met by Shippo, Kagura and Ayame. "What did you do Sango?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the fuck was that?!" Inuyasha said, unpinning his ears from his head.

Sango smirked. "Well, Kikyo wanted to ruin your car with spray paint, so that you would either chose to be with her, or deal with that on a daily basis. I didn't like that idea. So I took the spray cans out of my locker, remember when we marked the school with our logo's? Well I decided to make some art of my own."

The group looked towards where a huge crowed had formed around Kikyo's car. They all wanted to see the damage. Running up to the car, and pushing people out of the way, one by one, they saw Sango's masterpiece. Kikyo's white mercedes was covered in green(Ayame's fav. color), purple(Kagome's fav. color), red(Kagura's fav. color), blue(Shippo's fav. color), and black(Sango's fav. color) paint. The words 'whore', 'slut', 'bitch', and 'ass licker' could be seen all over, in every color. there was also a pentagram done with a mix of all the colors. It was signed El Barto (don't own it! Matt Groening does!).

"Who did this?!" Kikyo screeched. She looked around, fuming. Some people were laughing, some were staing in awe. She new who did it though.

"You!"

She pointed towards Sango and the others. "I know you did this!"

"You have no proof, bitch, so fuck off!" Kagome spat at Kikyo and walked off, the rest of the gang following.

Kikyo stood there shocked. "I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do." She took out her cell phone and made a call.

Note: I know that it's short but I'm actually working in class now so I don't have as much time as I'd like and I wanted to update as fast as I could. Please review people. I'd like to know what you think of it.


	5. Getting to Know Him

Note: Hey everyone! *crickets chirping*...Well I just wanted to say that I know I've spent 5 chapters now on one day but the day will end in this chapter so that I can get going with the story. I'm gonna finish introducing the families and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or any music I may use in this story.

Chapter 5: Getting to Know Him.

Inuyasha drove down the road as Kagome stared out the window. It had started to rain again.

The school parking lot had emptied soon after the event with Kikyo's car. Sango hugged Kagome and promised to come over later. Sota was invited to her house to hang out with Kohaku, so she had to go over to bring him home. They left in Miroku's car.

Kagura, Kanna, Shippo and Ayame left in Kagura's car, all getting dropped of by the only one in their group of friends that had a car.

So by that logic, Kagome was being driven home by Inuyasha. If it hadn't of been for the rain Kagome would have probably gone home by bus. Inuyasha though, always being the gentleman, offered to bring her home dry.

"You don't have to answer, but I wanted to know if Sota or the other kids had any powers. I mean, it would make sense since the older sibling has them..." He trailed off, not expecting an answer.

"No...Well not yet anyways." Kagome kept looking out the window, the rains splashing vertically due to Inuyasha's fast driving. "I watch him everyday, trying to see if there's something, but he is always the same Sota. My innocent little brother"

Inuyasha thought his next question thoroughly before speaking it. "What about your parent's?"

His family was always a touchy subject to him. He wasn't sure what it was like to have a loving mother and a father to show you how to play ball.

"My mom isn't a descendant of Midoriko, but my father was... He...was killed. They thought he was the one behind all the murders 8 years ago, because of his powers. He taught me to hide them. Unfortunately his powers were known by many. When the police found the corpses and didn't find any external wounds they arrested my father. They gave him the chair without a fair trial. His last words to me were "Your power is special; never forget that" I miss him everyday."

Kagome finally looked at Inuyasha. "I've kept my power a secret. Just as Sango and the others. We met in different schools, all of us moved if someone ever suspected us of having powers. Sango and I have been together since grade 2. Shippo and Ayame joined us in grade 5. We met Kagura in grade7. We've all been looking out for each other since."

Kagome turned back to the rain pelting against the window.

"What about you Inuyasha, I know your half demon, but what were your parents like?"

Inuyasha grabbed the steering wheel harder. "Well, my father was a demon, and my mother was human. My father used to own the western lands, on which he built his company and made his fortune. He and my mother met at one of his fundraisers for the poor. He loved to help the less fortunate."

He stopped at a red light and looked at Kagome. "My mother was one of the people he was trying to help out. She was broke by the age of 19 because of the death of both her parents, funerals cost a lot. Being the only child, she took on all costs. She was at my fathers' fundraiser in the hopes of working with him on a project to help out people in her situation."

He turned back to the street and started again. "They fell in love quickly. My mother was only 20 when she got married and gave birth to me. My father, being a demon, had already had a son with his ex-wife, who was a demon like him. Sesshomaru, my older half brother, had left to live in Russia, to help the poor there. I haven't seen him since I was 7. My father was very happy to have another son. He was always proud of me, even though I'm a half breed."

His voice was sad now. "When I was 10, my father was killed by a gang who didn't like humans and demons mixing. My mother went into a deep depression after his death. I was taken care of by and old man, who was kind, but couldn't remember half the things he did. My mother was the last person murdered by the man your father was killed for. I still try to find out who that bastard is. If I ever find him..."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. They were in front of Kagome's house. "I know how you feel Inuyasha, but please calm down. It will do no good to get angry here." Kagome's soft voice calmed him a little

"Could you sing something?"

Inuyasha's question startled her. "What?"

"Sango said you have an awesome voice. If you sing, I could calm down faster."

Kagome closed her eyes, choosing a song.

There's a girl livin' in this town

Shes got her head up in the sky

but her feet are on the ground

There's a girl livin' on my street

She knows outside her little world

Somehow ends are gonna meet

And when the roads get kinda rough

She keeps one thing in mind

The longest journey always starts with

One step at a time

::Chorus::

And this girl has seen a lot of pain

But this girls gonna smile again

But she knows a flower grows every time it rains

And this girls got a lot of dreams

She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems

She might not solve a mystery tonight

But this girls gonna be alright

Theres a girl walking in these shoes

And she knows that every things she got

is all shes got to loose

Theres a dream right behind these eyes

And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries

Being hard to fight the way things are

so she leaves the world behind

with the sound of doubt turned up so loud she turns the music up inside

::CHORUS::

And this girls seen a lot of pain

but this girls gonna smile again she knows that a flower grows every time it rain

and this girls got a lot of dreams

she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems

she might not solve a mystery tonight

but this girls gonna be alright

She knows it so much she's never seen

but time will allow her to find out what it means

::Chorus::

And this girls seen a lot of pain

but this girls gonna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain

and this girls got a lot of dreams

she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems

she might not solve a mystery tonight

but this girls gonna be alright

Alright, shes gonna be alright.

"Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha hugged her tightly, but gently.

Kagome hugged back. "I better go inside before my mom goes crazy and thinks I've been kidnapped. She's called the police because I was a few minutes later than usual once before."

Inuyasha nodded and let her go. He watched as Kagome opened the door, said bye, and walked up to her house. '**Why does she make me feel this way?**'

Kagome walked into her house and headed straight to her room. "Kagome, where's your brother?" her mom asked her as she passed the kitchen. "He went to a friend house. You remember Kohaku? Sango's gonna bring him back around 6...So she's gonna be here for dinner."

Without another Kagome went to her room and changed into comfy pyjamas. They were black and green, in a checker pattern. She changed into a plain light green tank top as well. She grabbed the book she had been reading and started reading. "Where's my Edward Cullen?"

At 5:55 she put her book down and went to set the table. Soon after the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, mom!"

Kagome opened the door and greeted her friend and brother. "Just in time for food, mom made tacos!"

"YEAH! I love tacos!" Sota yelled, running to the kitchen.

Supper was uneventful. Unless you count food being thrown in all directions uneventful.

Sota had called Kagome slow when it took her 5 minutes to prepare her food and got a taco shell in the face. Sota retaliated with some Salsa but hit Sango with his awful aim. She decided that the lettuce belonged on his head but he moved and it ended up on Mrs. Higurashi's head, who in turn decided that the cheese was better off on Sango's head.

After cleaning themselves, and the kitchen, up they went to watch Knocked up. "I love Seth Rogan! He's freakin' awesome!" Kagome made sure not to swear. Her mother would really rinse her mouth out with soap if she was ever caught swearing at home.

Sango slept over, which was very usually. They were almost sisters. Technically, they were related...but they never really cared about that fact.

"Alright, goodnight Sango." Kagome closed the lights and climbed in bed.

"G'night" Sango climbed in next to her. They always share a bed.

----------------------------------------With Inuyasha----------------------------------------------------

He got home quickly and went to the living room/bedroom. He lived in a 1 & ½, which is one room that is a kitchen/living room/bedroom and a bathroom. He boiled some water, took out a cup of ramen, turned on the TV, and settled in for the night.

'**I wonder what Kagome does at night...**'

He put on Knocked Up. "I love Seth Rogan!"

Note: Well that's it for this chappy. Please review people. I'm begging you! And Inu loves him in a non gay way, just in a he's-the-funniest-actor-alive-right-now way. The song is This Girl and it's by Nikki Flores. I'll update next when I can. Review!


	6. Not Again! Anyone but Him!

Note: Thank you to both people who reviewed the last chapter!*claps hands* You are the only two who seem to have 2 minutes to spare to tell me what you think. Anyways... There will probably be more singing in this chapter, or, if not, sometime soon. Here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Inu, only story plot.

Chapter 6: Not Again! Anyone but Him!

*dream*

A young half demon, about 10 years old, was running around in a sandy area with a ball in his hands.

"You can't catch me Totosai! I'm too fast" He yelled after the old man chasing him.

"I think I might need to teach you a lesson, young one!" He moved faster, catching the young boy and tickling him.

"Ha ha ha...please stop!...ha ha ha ha ...please Totosai, I...ha ha ha...give up!" Totosai let go of the boy and stood up. The boy stood as well.

"Is my mommy feeling better? She's been sick for so long..." The young boy looked at the ground, pushing back the tears that were trying to escape.

'**Big boys don't cry!**' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but your mother is still very ill...Would you like to go talk to her?"

"Can I really!" Inuyasha was now filled with excitement.

"Lets go see your mother."

They went to his mothers room and found it empty. The window was wide open and there was a small note on the bed. It read:

Dear Inuyasha,

Don't worry; I'm just going for a little walk around the park. I'll most likely be home before you notice I left. I'll put the time on here so you know when I left. It's 9:38 am. I love you hunny, my handsome little boy.

Love, mommy.

Totosai looked at the clock, as did Inuyasha. It was now 2:46. They both realised that It's been almost 5 hours. Inuyasha had gone to the park with Totosai at 9:00, they had lunch there, and had only come back now.

"Inuyasha, go to your room and out on some clean clothes, I have to make a phone call." Inuyasha nodded and left to do what he was told. Totosai went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Inuyasha quickly ran to the kitchen and hid by the wall where Totosai was leaning.

"Hello, Chief Webber? It's Totosai. I'm calling about Inuyasha's mother. She went to take a walk around 9:30 this morning and hasn't returned yet. She is severely depressed, as you know, and I am worried something may have happened."

There was some sound from the other end and, thanks to his demon ears; he could make out what it was saying.

"We received a call from some residents on Mont. Royal blvd about a body of a young woman in a dumpster. We are investigating that now. I know you only live a couple of streets away from there. We'll contact you if we find anything out." The other end hung up.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. They were just next to Mont. Royal blvd. He went into the kitchen, acting as if he didn't hear anything.

"OK, Inuyasha, what would you like as a snack? Apples or grapefruit?"

"You know I don't like citrus fruits!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

As Totosai cut up the apple the phone rang. He answered it on the first ring.

"I'm sorry. The young woman on Mont. Royal is Mina. We are truly sorry."

Neither of them could speak. Inuyasha forgot how to breath.

*end of dream*

Inuyasha woke up sweating and panting. He hated these nights. The nights when he remembered his mother and fathers deaths were the worst, next to the actual nights of their deaths. He never knew who killed his mother. His fathers killers were let go on probation. The jury for that trial was all demon, and they didn't like humans and demons mixing either.

Inuyasha turned his head to the clock by his bed/couch. It's glowing red numbers told him it was 6:00 am.

Inuyasha groaned and got out of bed. He had an hour to get ready, which was more than enough. He could have gone back to sleep but he didn't want the nightmare to come back.

He took a shower and got dressed in black jeans and a black shirt that said 'When I die burry me upside down so the world can kiss my ass' written in white. He took out some fruit loops and ate slowly. By the time he was done it was only 6:40.

'**I guess I'll watch the news...**'

After 20 minutes he want to his car and started his drive to school, stopping by a Tim Horton's Restaurant to get some breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------With Kagome--------------------------------------------------

Beep beep beep!

"Ugh! Why does morning come so early?" Kagome go tout of bed, dragging the blankets with her.

"Wake up Sango! We gotta go to school and I have to explain to Shippo why I didn't call him!"

Kagome continued to the shower. She turned it till it was hot, but not to hot and got in. She heard Sango enter the bathroom and decided she spent enough time in there. Grabbing a towel, she stepped out and let Sango go in after her.

At 6:30 both girls were done their showers and were getting ready to eat.

Kagome was dressed in a dark blue jeans and a purple shirt with a hood attached kind of thing.

Sango wore a pair of green army pants with a black tank top and a green sweater to go with the pants.

They went downstairs to eat.

"How did you girls sleep?" Ms. Higurashi asked them as they made their way to the table.

"Pretty good, that smells really good!" Sango said, smelling the pancakes.

"Eat up then girls!"

The plate was put on the table and 5 minutes later there were none left.

"I'm lucky that I decided to eat cereal." Sota said, walking into the kitchen and seeing the empty plate. "Don't we have to leave soon if we're going to be at school on time?" he said, putting on his shoes.

Both girl grabbed their shoes and school bags and headed out the door to the bus stop.

At the bus stop all three of them waited, leaning on the bus shelter for support.

"I hate mornings...Why can't school start later. Like at 2 pm." Sango said, eyes closed.

"Because then school would only finish at like 8:00 at night." Kagome pointed out, watching for the bus.

"Why can't you buy yourself a car, Kags, you have the money."

Sango always asks her this whenever she's over. Yes, Kagome did have the money, but she wanted to keep it in case she was ever in trouble. Like her mother lost her job or she needed more money for her college fund.

"Why don't you buy one Sango? You have even more money saved up than I do."

She knew Sango didn't want to buy a car, but she didn't know the real reason. She always said that it was because she was afraid of crashing into other people but she had her drivers licence.

"You know why Kags."

A familiar car drove up to them and the owner rolled down the windows.

"Hey you three, need a ride?"

'_Inuyasha's car! I knew I saw it before_' "Sure"

Kagome got in the passengers seat while Sango an Sota got in back.

"Thanks Inu, I was getting tired of standing." Sango stretched out.

"No problem guys. Doesn't that girl with red eyes, Kagura, have a car?"

"Yea but it's really full now that Kanna, Sota and Kohaku are in our school. We can't fit 8 people in a 5 passenger car. No matter how light someone may be." Kagome glared at Sango, who just laughed, remembering the same thing.

"I don't even wanna know..." Inuyasha pulled into the student parking lot. All four of them noticed a gang around Kikyo's normal spot. Getting out of the car Kagome asked the nearest person what was going on.

"Naraku came back! We all thought he was gonna be gone for the whole year! Now our team may make it!" The kid ran off to go and see Naraku.

Kagome and Sango just looked at each other. Sango nodded, reading her thoughts, and went of running in the direction of Kagura's car. Kagome followed close behind, with a confused Inuyasha and Sota behind her.

"How can he be here?" Kagura asked before either girl could say a word.

"I don't know...I thought he was put in jail for that stunt he pulled last time. I don't know if I can handle him..." Kagome, who had leaned against Kagura's car, slid to the ground. She covered her face with her hands. Shippo sat beside her, put an arm around her, moving it up and down against her arm.

"Um...Who is this Naraku guy? And why does he have this effect on Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't like being out of the loop.

"Wait! Naraku...as in Naraku Hakaido? Son of Onigumo Hakaido? That guy who almost..." Sota went to sit next to his sister.

Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded. "Will someone please explain?"

Note: Another cliffy! sorry but It's late and I'm tired. I spent all day doing this. I didn't work at school today because we have a sub and some guy thought it would be smart to give us a computer with everything at out disposal...please review!!


	7. Trouble Brewing

Note: Thank you for the reviews and to the people who added me and this story on their favourites list. I have nothing to do in school and I'm freezing my ass off because the heater doesn't work but I'm braving the elements and typing this next chapter for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu gang or any songs that may be in the chapter.

Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing

Inuyasha's foot tapped on the ground impatiently. Miroku had gotten to school about 2 minutes ago and was filled in by Inuyasha, and now wanted to know why this Naraku guy made Kagome and the others act the way they were.

Kagome was on the ground, leaning on the car to support her back with Shippo's arm around her for comfort. Sota was at her other side, also comforting his sister.

Kagura and Sango were sending death glares in the direction of the crowd but that wasn't doing much.

Kanna and Kohaku seemed to know what was going on as well, which made Inuyasha want to scream since he was the only one out of the loop.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Inuyasha finally yelled out.

"Naraku is the son of the notorious gang, Demon Kings. You've probably heard of them." Sango spoke quietly, but the boys could hear her perfectly.

"Last year, when we were popular, he helped Kikyo destroy our reputations." Kagura continued for Sango.

"That's not that bad. I thought he tried to kill you or something..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her usual brilliant blue eyes were empty and dark. There was something they didn't tell him.

"That was just the start Inu. He and Kikyo weren't happy enough with us being outcasts, so they tried to make it even worse." Kagome looked at Sango as she told the story.

"They caught us alone and tried to beat the crap out of us...they almost killed Shippo, because he didn't know how to fight back. They beat us all up with his father's gang. We were brought to their hideout to be killed. Then Onigumo, thinking that we would never live anyways, told us the truth about the murders."

The entire group looked at Kagome, whose beautiful eyes were still dark and lifeless, as if she was reliving the events that Sango was describing.

*daydream*

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kagura and Ayame were tied to chairs. They were all blindfolded and didn't know where they were or why they were there.

Sango tried to read the minds of the people around her, and what she saw disgusted her.

Three men were thinking of different ways to torture them. Since four out of their group of five were female, the men contemplated raping the women as well.

'Not like they'll live to tell anyone anyways.' One thought.

Using her abilities, Sango tried to find her friends. They were all sitting next to her, unable to see anything or feel much. She could feel Kagome's broken arm and Ayame's broken leg. She also felt Shippo trying to heal the cuts he had all over his body and also reaching out to the others, but he didn't have enough energy.

She was very happy everyone was conscious and alive. It was too bad that she couldn't speak into anyone's mind with her powers because it would have been the best time to use it.

"Well, lets get on with the torture men!" A loud voice, with a lot of authority sounded throughout the room. Kagome gasped, Ayame shook, trying to loosen the ropes as Shippo and Kagura braced them selves.

"Look at the lot of them! They're disgusting! Midoriko's decedents shouldn't be allowed to live!" The same authority-like voice said.

He walked closer and touched Kagome's face. She jerked it away and was slapped by the person in front of her. He took her head in his hands again.

"Remove their blindfolds. I want them to see one last thing before they die."

He moved back and the three men did as they were told. Kagome and the rest of the group looked around and saw that they were in an old style house. The man in front of them had long black hair and evil eyes.

'_He looks like Naraku..._' Kagome thought. "He is" Sango answered her thought.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't let you see where you will be dying. Of course it may not matter to you, but I pride myself on being polite."

The man walked towards Kagome again. She held her eyes to his, no matter how evil they were.

"You!"He pointed to Kagome. "Why do you remind me of someone? Those eyes...that face...Oh yes! I remember now. Your father was a descendent of Midoriko wasn't he? Yes, I can smell it. He never got to teach you how to properly use your powers though. You could control the world with them! Instead you go to school and listen to people weaker than you. Pathetic."

Kagome couldn't figure it out. "How did you know my father was a descendent...And how did you know he's dead?!" She screamed, wanting to get out of the chair and let her anger show.

"I know, my dear, because I was the one who put him there! Mwhahahahahahahaha!" His laugh was evil and dark.

Kagome's eyes went blank. Their brilliant shine gone, now replaced with deep navy orbs.

"I knew his powers were strong. He could have taken over the world, but he wanted to live in peace. I made a call to the chief and told him I spotted your father near the body of the young lady who was found dead earlier that week. It's funny how they don't notice that I lead this gang." Naraku was lost in his memory. Kagome started to feel something inside of her. She didn't know what, but something wanted to come out.

Snapping out of his memory he spoke.

"Well kids, it's been nice knowing you, but it's time for you to die."

He walked over to the three men who were standing near the far wall. "Do it what ever way you want. Clean up after yourselves."

The three men spoke in unison. "Yes, Master Onigumo"

Kagome glared at Onigumo's retreating back. '_Onigumo...you're going to pay for getting my father killed_'

Kagome's eyes glowed with a pink tint. Her body was engulfed by the light as well. The three men were very close to her now and she wouldn't let them hurt anyone else that she loved.

Onigumo ran out of the room before she could do anything to him.

The light pushed all of the men back into the far wall. She was untied now, thanks to the blast of energy she let out. Getting up she let the light energy go over her friends, which were healed instantly and untied.

Ayame, Kagura and Shippo went straight to the window and jumped out. Sango stayed with Kagome.

"It's ok, Kags, he's gone. You can stop now." Sango spoke softly, as to not provoke her friend accidentally. No one could get up easily after a blast like that.

Kagome calmed down. She breathed in and out with long, dragging breaths. She spoke once she felt like herself again.

"Sango, he-" Kagome hugged Sango tight and cried in her arms.

"Let's get out, Kags. I don't think we need anyone else to get in her." They walked over to the window. Kagome forced herself to stop crying and jumped out, followed by Sango.

*end daydream*

"Whoa..." Inuyasha and Miroku were at a lost for words.

Sango gave them time to digest the information. After a couple of minutes she spoke again

"We went to the police. Since all of us had blood on our clothes and had small scraped and bruises left, they took us seriously. We told them about the area we were in, about Onigumo, and about how, before we got there, Naraku and Kikyo were beating us up."

Kagome's eyes started to go back to normal.

'**Good, those beautiful eyes are coming back**'

Sango smiled as she read his thoughts, though it quickly turned back into a frown.

"Kikyo was found innocent because she's a good actress. She told a jury that she was being forced to watch and participate, or else she would die as well. It didn't seem that Naraku was angry at her for this statement. They actually came up with it together."

Kagome's eyes were bright blue again; she nodded to Sango, and continued where her friend left off.

"Naraku was found guilty for kidnapping all five of us, and helping his father attempt a murder (I'm not sure what that's called), which got him 30 years altogether. (Let's just say its 5 years for everything. So 5x5 for the kidnapping and then the other thing is 5)"

Her face turned to a look of disgust and hate. "Onigumo was found guilty on five counts of attempted murder, kidnapping, and some other stuff that they had on him, but could only prove after they searched his house. He got 50 years for what he did to us and another 200 or so for the other things. Unless he's an angel in there, he'll die in prison."

She didn't look like she believed he was still behind bars. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction to all this. His face was blank, either out of fear or shock.

'_Maybe now he'll run away and I can be miserable again..._'

Sango just shook her head, which told Kagome that he wasn't going anywhere. Kagome continued.

"The three guys were found guilty for attempted rape, attempted murder, and torture. They got 70 years each, but can apply for parole in 10 years."

"So that's why you acted that way when you saw him, the memories?" Inuyasha moved closer to her and put his hand on her arm.

Kagome just nodded.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll keep him away from you. I'll protect all of you, no matter what it takes." Inuyasha's promise made Kagome cry a little. He hugged her tightly to his body.

"Uh, guys...I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment, but, well um...We've missed first and second...so...it's gonna be break in 2 minutes" Shippo told them all.

"So we missed math and science, those two," Kagome pointed to Miroku and Sango, "missed math and art. Big problem. Sota and the kids missed dance and computers. You guys," She now nodded to Shippo, Ayame, and Kagura, "missed physics and advanced biology. It's not like we'll ever need any of those things in real life. Unless we want to be accountant, math teachers, scientists, artists, dancers, computer programmers, physicists or biologists."

She knew that what she said was stupid.

She actually wanted to be an accountant. Inuyasha mentioned something about being a scientist and finding a cure for cancer.

Sango was trying to become an artist and Miroku also told them about becoming a math teacher.

Sota and Kohaku loved to take apart computers and put them back together and Kanna wanted to be a professional dancer and get into Julliard.

Shippo actually wanted to be a physicist. Ayame wanted to be a human biologist and Kagura wanted to become a marine biologist.

After 15 minutes of walking Kagome got up and walked towards the gym.

"OK, so those are some bad examples...Let's just go to gym."

"See you guys later!" she waved to Kagura, Shippo, Ayame, Sota Kohaku and Kanna.

The first three now had trigonometry and the other three now had science.

"I wonder what today's class will be like..." Kagome said to no one in particular.

They walked in and noticed targets were up. No one was there other than the teacher. He was adjusting some bows and arrows in the corner. "No need to change today. We are going to do some archery!" The teacher sounded excited.

Kagome's eyes lit up. This was her favourite thing to do. She used to go to the archery club, until Kikyo told her father not to let her in anymore.

"Does anyone know how to hold a bow and arrow here?" The coach called out as everyone entered. Kagome raised her hand quickly, followed by Kikyo.

"Wow, two people, usually only I can do it. Care to show me what you can do?"

Kagome and Kikyo took a bow and some arrows and placed themselves in front of the targets, 50 feet back.

"No need to go so far back girls!" The teacher called, but neither moved forward.

Both girls got ready and shot their first arrow. They both got the bulls' eye. The whole class was surprised, especially to see an outcast and their most popular girl doing archery.

Kagome and Kikyo both shot 10 arrows. Kagome hit the bulls' eye every time, while Kikyo missed it twice.

"Nice Kagome! You're awesome!" Sango complimented her. The rest of gym was spent learning how to hold a bow and shoot an arrow.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Everyone went home and hung out with themselves.

Kagome continued to read Twilight (best book and movie ever!). Sango and Kohaku played video games. Miroku went to Inuyasha's and they watch TV. Sota watched TV at home. Ayame started cooking an apple pie. Kagura and Kanna picked out their outfits for the next day. Shippo studied all night long to catch up on what he missed.

The night went by smoothly, as did the next week.

Note: OK! So I decided to update really soon because I know how much I hate cliff hangers and I hate them more when the author doesn't update for a while. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! Which may mean Friday because I have a sub and no work to do...don't be mad if I update next week though!


	8. Christmas Talent Show, What to Do?

Note: Hello people who read my story! I am very happy to have some readers...It'd be boring if no one read this...Then again if no one read it I would' have taken it down... I'm sorry it took longer than expected, I got really sick Thursday night and it lasted until Monday, my dad didn't want me to touch the computer so I couldn't contaminate anything...Well here's the next one...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or the rest of them...no matter how much ramen I offer him he won't be mine...

Chapter 8: Christmas Talent Show, What to Do?

It was last period, and they were given a free period to talk or do other work.

Time passes by fast when you're having fun. Kagome never understood that quote until this year. The last year of high school goes by fast.

In September she had just met Inuyasha and Miroku. Now four months later, in December, they were all best friends.

Nothing much happened since the return of Naraku. Kikyo was still acting like a whore.

Kagome started thinking that she may be able to have a normal school year after all.

That is, until the Christmas talent show. Every student in the school had to participate in some way or another. Either set designer, costumes, music, backstage director, lights, or performer.

Everyone in the group already knew what they would be doing.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango would form a band and play something that night.

Ayame would sing for sure. Kagura and Kanna were going to be costume designers.

Kohaku and Sota would work the lighting.

Kagome didn't know what to do.

Everyone was trying to get her to sing, but she didn't want everyone to know how good she really was.

"Come on Kags! You are the best singer! Even better than Ayame!" Sango tried to convince her friend.

"Hell, even I'm singing!" Inuyasha told her. It's true, he was singing. He would play lead guitar and sing whatever they were planning on doing that night.

"You guys know as well as I do that I can't sing in front of a crowd!" Kagome's arguments seemed to fall on deaf ears. She tried a different way.

"Besides, I don't have anything prepared and its tomorrow night! I have no music or anything!"

Sango smirked. "Kags, you can't lie to me. I know that you have hundreds of CD's with instrumental versions of songs on them. Plus you know all of those songs by heart."

She was right. Kagome couldn't argue with someone who knew her so well.

"Kagome," Inuyasha took her hand and made his voice low and husky, "I know you can sing. I've heard you before, and I think you have the most beautiful voice in the world. Now, please, will you sing to me tomorrow night at the talent show and prove Kikyo wrong." He knew that would work.

"What do you mean 'prove Kikyo wrong'? What did she say?"

Inuyasha tried to hide a smirk that was fighting its way to his lips. "She said that your voice is horrible and that you make nails on a chalkboard and tortured cat meows sound like Amy Lee(best singer ever!). And that the liposuction made your voice even worse."

'**She will believe anything if I say it comes from Kikyo...**'

Kagome couldn't believe she said that. "Kikyo is going to be very surprised when I show her talentless ass up. She and the other sluts will wish they had stayed friends with me."

Kagome knew right away what she would sing. "I know the exact song that will make her wish she didn't say all that shit about me."

"Which one is that, Kags, Stupid Girls?" Sango asked curiously.

"Nope"

"We're Not Gonna Take It?" Kagura tried.

Kagome gave her a weird look. "No..."

"Supermassive Black Hole?" Kanna tried

Once again Kagome had that look. "No..."

Then it clicked and Shippo spoke. "Everybody's Fool!"

"Bingo! That song is about being fake and lying about everything. It's perfect for those girls."

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

The bell rang, signalling the end of yet another school day.

"Sango, can you come over later? I want your help with what clothes I'm gonna wear tomorrow night..." Kagome had a pleading look on her face.

"Sure hun, I'll come by around six, we'll be done final practice by then. I may have to borrow something though..."

Kagome hugged her best friend and went towards Kagura's car. "Since Roku, Inu, Sango and Shippo are gonna be going to Inu's house, which is the opposite way to my house, mind dropping Sota and I off?"

"Sure, it's on the way. What about Kohaku?" Kagura asked Sango

"He can come over, if he wants." Kagome suggested.

"Sure!" Kohaku and Sota ran to Kagura's car.

"See you all tomorrow!" Kagome yelled to the gang, even though half of the would be in the car with her.

Once home Kohaku and Sota went to play video games and Kagome went to her room to relax. She changed from her jeans and t-shirt to some purple and black sweat pants and a loose black tank top.

Laying down on her bed she took out the book she was reading, Breaking Dawn, and started reading, waiting for the call from her mother that supper was ready.

At 5:30 her mother called to tell her it was time to eat.

'_She always interrupts when I get to the good part...I never thought of mixing the names together before..._'

At the kitchen entrance Kagome stopped. Her mother made chicken fried rice, which was Kagome's favourite.

"I love you!" Kagome practically dove towards the table and took as much as would fit in her plate.

Feeling full and satisfied 10 minutes later she went to the living room to watch some TV before Sango arrived.

She switched it to the news channel. "Our next story hits closer to home. Onigumo Hakaido, leader of the notorious Demon Kings gang, has been released on parole for good behaviour. It's just in time for the holiday fun for the Hakaido's."

Kagome was paralyzed with fear. She was told he would never get out. That he would rot in jail.

The news kept going. "In our final story, Taisho High School is going to be producing a school wide talent show. Every student will be participating so go down tomorrow night and support these children. That's it for our newscast tonight, good night and have a pleasant tomorrow."

Kagome was still frozen. Not only was Onigumo out of jail, he could be at the talent show tomorrow night. '_Unless,_' she thought, '_I get a restraining order on him!_'

Tomorrow morning she was going to go to the court house and get a restraining order.

Sango came over and helped her pick out the clothes. She would wear a pair of black baggy jeans with chains all over, a black tank top with a fishnet shirt over it and a pair of boots that went to her knees.

"You know Kags, Maybe you should wear that ruffles red skirt. It would look great with those boots."

Sango took out a red skirt that was completely ruffled. It would hit Kagome just under the knee. It was perfect.

"You are going to have Inuyasha drooling." Sango stated

Kagome laughed and added a black choker, two studded arm bands and a studded belt. She put on black eye liner, black eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

"I look awesome!"

Note: Stupid Girls is by Pink, We're Not Gonna Take It is by Twisted Sister, Supermassive Black Hole is by Muse and Everybody's Fool is an Evanescence song. If you read my profile you'll know I love Evanescence and the Twilight Saga. It goes Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, which is the last book in the saga for now. I know it's shorter than the others but I wanted to get it up today. Go on my profile for the links to Kagome's clothes. Please review!


	9. Talent Show Nightmares

Note Hey peoples! I'm getting closer and closer to 10 reviews, yay! Lol anyways, Here's the Christmas talent show...It's gonna be a lot of fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or any songs...I wish I did though...

Chapter 9: Talent Show Nightmares

Kagome and the gang walked into school, barely recognizing it. It was decorated to the max with red white and green. A booth was set up for tickets for the talent show and they were selling like hotcakes.

"Who's coming to see you guys?" Inuyasha asked absentmindedly.

"Well, since Sota is doing the lighting and I'm in it as well only my mom and maybe my grandpa...if we can get him out of the house. He thinks everything is going to kill him if he leaves the house." Kagome sighed.

"How come? It's not like there's nothing that can't kill you inside your home." Inuyasha said.

"Well, ever since my father's death he doesn't want to go outside. Even after they caught ...him...my grandpa was just too afraid of something like that to happen to him. That's why we had to put him in an old folk's home; we just couldn't take care of him." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say the name of her fathers' killer, even if it was indirectly.

"Oh, well I'm sure he'd want to see his beautiful grand daughter sing." Inuyasha froze, he hadn't thought of what he said before saying it.

'**Ah shit! There I go again, speaking without using my head...fuck I'm an idiot!**'

"You think I'm..." Kagome couldn't speak; the rest of the gang was speechless as well. Not because he called her beautiful, but because of the fact that only one person had ever called her that, and they all knew who.

"Miroku, Shippo, what are you guys gonna wear tonight, it would be good for the band to be dressed kind of the same, like a colour everyone wore, or the same shirt..." Sango, reading everyone's thoughts, tried to distract them.

"I was thinking we'd go up in our underwear, like the drummer from blink-182, but everyone would be half naked." Miroku evaded a slap from Sango, only to be hit by every other member of their gang.

"I think we should all wear baggy jeans and whatever shirt our favourite colours are. Like that we could be uniform and unique at the same time." Shippo was very enthusiastic as he spoke.

"I think we'll go with that. Kags, do you mind if I borrow your pants, mine are in the laundry room somewhere...I don't think I'll have time to find them...even if we get to leave at lunch." Sango attempted to distract the girl again.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah sure...I gotta go, tell my teachers I wasn't feeling well. I may be back before the end of school, but don't count on it..." Kagome didn't let anyone reply, she just ran out of the doors, towards the bus stop.

Sango read her mind, and found out where she was going, but decided to keep it from the others for know.

--------------------------------------------------With Kagome-------------------------------------------------

Running up the stairs to the court house, Kagome thought of what she was going to say.

She was going to ask for a restraining order against Onigumo Hakaido, stating that she feared for her life with him around.

She would tell them about the past and why he was put in jail. Hopefully that would work...

-------------------------------------------------With the others-----------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's up with her...and why did you all just stop moving after I spoke? I needed someone to make her forget I said that!" Inuyasha said while sitting on a snow bank.

It had snowed a lot in the past few weeks, enough for the gang to make a snowman... well snow thing...

"The only person who ever called Kagome beautiful and meant it was her father. I know you meant it, I read you mind." Sango said, putting the head on their snow creature. She stood back and admired the groups work.

Inuyasha started making snow balls.

"She was shocked that you find her beautiful and it brought back old memories as well. Just give her some time. She may even act like you never said it, just to keep from getting hurt." She covered her mouth with both her hands. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he held a snowball in his hand. "Tell me Sango."

"The last guy who said she was beautiful turned out to be a jerk and only wanting her for sex. He liked her 'cause she still has her virginity, which he wanted to take away. Don't tell her I told you that, she'll kill me." Sango sculpted eyes, a nose and a mouth on the snow things face.

"Don't worry Sango, I won't say anything. So, we know what we're wearing, but what about Kagome? How is she gonna be dressed?" Inuyasha tried to look like he didn't really care, like it was a normal question, but it was harder than it seems.

"You'll have to wait for tonight to see what she looks like. It's gonna be an awesome surprise."

Inuyasha picked up a snowball and chucked it at Miroku, who had been looking for some branches to use as limbs for the snow thing with Kagura and Kanna. Shippo, Sota and Kohaku were making snow angels not too far from them.

Miroku dropped the branches when hit and looked around to see who threw it. Inuyasha pointed towards Sango, who was laughing so hard that he believed Inuyasha.

He bent down, pretending to get the branches and made a snow ball, chucking it at Sango but, due to his poor aim, he got Kikyo.

She had come up to the group, hoping Inuyasha would leave them and join her and the other sluts. She shrieked when the snow hit her right in the face. "Why you stupid fucking...ugh!"

Everyone now started to laugh. Even the sluts she was with, Naraku chuckled, but the sound seemed dark and evil to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell off the snow hill he was on and rolled on the floor laughing. (rofl)

Kikyo, being as embarrassed as she was, tried to speak to him.

"Inu-honey, why don't you ditch the losers and come home with me in my new Porsche? You could help me pick out my lingerie for tonight." She winked at him as she spoke.

"I'd rather go diving with the sharks naked. Actually I'd rather you go dive with the sharks, but stay dressed, I don't want them to run away because your body looks like you've already been eaten" Surprisingly, he said all of this with a strait face.

Furious, Kikyo walked away, with her sluts and Naraku following close behind.

"Well my ass is starting to get cold. Let's go inside and annoy Mr. Frank. If he didn't want to be annoyed he should have let us keep our cards." Inuyasha walked inside, followed by the rest of the seniors. The others went to class as well.

Class was long and boring, especially without Kagome to crack jokes with. About 10 minutes before class ended she showed up.

"Nice of you to join us miss Higurashi. Maybe next time you could come for the whole class and not just free time." Kagome ignored the teacher and walked to her seat next to Inuyasha.

"Feeling better Kags?" He was worried of what she would say, and if she would even speak to him again.

"Yeah, I just had something important to do. I had to have it for tonight, which is why I left in a hurry." She didn't mention the incident from earlier that morning and neither did he.

The bell rang and every one headed home.

"OK guys, I'm wearing a black shirt and I know that Shippo will be wearing a blue one. What colour will you be wearing Miroku?" Sango walked towards everyone's cars.

"Actually, Kags, do you mind if I wear a purple shirt? It's kind of a colour I like a lot..." Miroku looked a little embarrassed to tell the gang that.

"Sure, go ahead. What about you, Inu?"

"Kagura, do you mind if I wear red? It's my favourite colour and I know you're gonna be back stage so..."

Kagura nodded, to cold to move her mouth. She got into her car and waited for the others.

Everyone got into a car.

Inuyasha's had him, Kagome and Sota.

Miroku's had him, Sango and Kohaku.

Kagura's had every one else.

Getting home everyone went to getting ready. Kagome went strait to take a shower, as did every other person who would perform.

Inuyasha took only 10 minutes in the shower and came out dressed in baggy black jeans with a tight red shirt.

In his own home Miroku took 15 minutes and got dressed in baggy black pants like the rest of the band would and put on a purple wife beater.

After 20 minutes Shippo came out of her own shower also putting on those baggy black pants and a blue wife beater.

Sango a 25 minute shower and put on the baggy black pants and a tight black shirt that was a little small for her.

Ayame came out after 30 minutes and put on a pair of white jeans and a light green shirt.

Kagome took a 35 minute shower and went to put on her clothing. She put on the black tank top she and Sango had picked out and a pair of jeans, with her boots.

'_I'll change there...like that no one can ruin my clothes_'

She put her skirt, fishnet top and her accessories in her bag. She put on the black eyeliner and eye shadow. She put the red lipstick in her bag so she could eat without having to be too careful.

Sota and Kohaku had to be at school for 6:00 to set everything up and make sure all the lights and music was working. Since the show started at 7:30 Kagome only had to be there at 7:00.

She lounged around, reading Breaking Dawn and listening to music.

At 6:45 she heard a knock on the door. When she answered it she was surprised to see Inuyasha.

"I came to pick you up. I figured you didn't want to get you clothes..." He trailed of as he looked at her. She looked amazing. She hadn't worn make up in 4 months, and now he realized that her eyes were brought out by the black of the eyeliner.

"Wow..."

Kagome blushed. "Um...Yeah, well this isn't what I'm wearing, I have the rest in my bag so I'm gonna have to leave you alone for a bit at school while I change."

Inuyasha nodded, still unable to speak.

"Who is it honey?" Ms. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"It's my friend Inuyasha." Kagome called back.

Ms. Higurashi left the kitchen in a hurry and went to meet the young bot.

"Oh, so you're the famous Inuyasha. My children can't stop talking about you! My son says he wants to be just like you when he grows up and my daughter always talks about you."

To say that Kagome was embarrassed is an understatement. Her face was so red it made a tomato look pale.

"You have a very nice daughter, and a very nice son. They both grew up very well. I can tell you are a good parent." Inuyasha used his amber eyes and his husky voice as he complimented Kagome's mother. She became speechless.

"OK mom, we have to go. Try to be there for 7:30. I love you bye!" Kagome grabbed her bag and coat and left the house.

The ride to school was silent, but not awkward.

Kagome went strait to the bathroom near the auditorium to change. Everyone else was waiting back stage.

The first few people up had done a sketch about Christmas, A Christmas Carol, in 20 minutes.

At about 8:05 Ayame went up to sing. She sang a song called I must Not Chase The Boys.

Won't someone tell me what is happened to me?

Why am I so misunderstood?

Why can't they see?

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel

That I used to be

They say I'll understand it all in good time

But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind

Goin' crazy with this push me pull me

Caught between wrong and right

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I've got no choice

I must not chase the boys

I started writing down my deepest secrets

Seven days a week of truth and fantasy

Got the feelin' that the way my life has

Got to be prepared for changes

Won't someone tell me what is happened to me?

Why am I so misunderstood?

Why can't they see?

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel

That I used to be

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase

I wanna go left but they tell me go right

Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissin' goodnight

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

They can try to make me write a thousand lies

But that won't ever change the way I feel inside

They've got their opinions but I just don't care

Cause that's not what I wanna hear

I, I must, I must not chase the boys

I, I must, I must not chase the boys

I must, I must, I must not....chase... the boy

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase

I wanna go left but they tell me go right

Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissin' goodnight

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

Everyone cheered. Ayame got off the stage and sat down. "I thought I was gonna pass out before the end...There's so many people..."

After a few other performances, Kikyo and her gang went up. They sang Jingle Bell Rock. (like in Mean Girls)

Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock, oh woho yeah

Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock, oh woho yeah

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancin' and prancin' in jingle bell square

In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time, it's a swell time

To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the block

Mix and a mingle and a jingling beat

That's the jingle bell rock

Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock, oh woho yeah

Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock, oh woho yeah

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time, it's a swell time

To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh, a one horse sleigh

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a mingle and a jingling beat

That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock

Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock, oh woho yeah

Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock, oh woho yeah

(Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock) [3x]

Many people cheered, but not as many as for Ayame.

Kikyo went strait to Sango.

"So where's Miss I'm better then you? Did she go home after she saw how amazing we were?"

Sango didn't have time to talk back because it was their turn. She went to the keyboards; Miroku went to the bass; Shippo to the drums and Inuyasha to the guitar and the microphone. They did a song called Leave out All the Rest.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving?

When I'm done here

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting / all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well

Pretending / someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting / all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well

Pretending / someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

Everyone cheered for them. Some people even stood up to clap.

Kagome was up soon. She came out of her hiding place and went near the stage. She took the microphone that was handed to her and prepared to sing.

She stepped onto the stage and could hear everyone gasp.

'**She's so beautiful**'

Kagome's music started and she started to sing soon after.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame, don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look, here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh, how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?

Can't find yourself, lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Kagome looked around when everyone cheered. Everyone was out of their seats and applauding. Kagome walked off the stage and was met with surprised friends.

"Kagome that was awesome!"

"I can't believe that voice!"

"Will you teach me to sing like that?"

Kagome barely heard them, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. She heard Kikyo say something about using a voice adapter but just brushed it off.

She went to get changed and came back in her jeans and tank top.

Kagome had been the final performer of the night. And she brought down the house.

Note: Here is the next chapter people. Hope you like it. Review!!!


	10. The Weekend before Christmas

Note: Hello every one! What's up? I'm very sorry that it took so long, I tried very hard to write but there were complications. I now have 10 reviews lol...I know it sounds small but I'm just happy to have reviews at all...

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, the rights to any songs or any movies referred to in this story. I did by the movies and CD's though...

Chapter 10: The Weekend before Christmas

"Kagome...wow...I mean, you were awesome! I didn't know you were that good!"

Everyone in the group had been praising her all night. Inuyasha was just speechless and staring at her most of the time. Kagome just nodded and tried to enjoy herself.

"Did anyone notice that neither Naraku or his dad were there, even though he had to participate?" Sango asked once everyone was clam. It was about 2:00 a.m., everyone was camping out in the living room.

Kagome looked at her friend, who in turn gave her a nod meaning she understood.

Miroku and Inuyasha were playing cards and didn't notice the exchange.

Shippo did though. "It's strange that he was released yesterday...It's like it was planned that way...I don't want to scare anyone but do you think..." He couldn't finish. Fighting back tears he looked at Kagura, then Ayame, then Sango and finally Kagome. Everyone was fighting back tears, knowing all too well that the anniversary of that unfortunate day was coming up.

Inuyasha didn't like the way the room tensed. He got up and went to his bag. He took out a movie and went to the DVD player. He put it in without telling anyone what movie it was and sat down with the remotes. Not paying attention he ended up sitting down right next to Kagome and put his arm around her. She was visibly surprised; he had never done anything to show his affection.

The others were shocked as well but decided not to say anything to ruin any moment they may have. Kagome just leaned on him, loving the way he smelt.

Inuyasha started the movie. Everyone's eyes lit up as the opening credits started.

"Nightmare Before Christmas! I love this movie! How did you know?" Kagome exclaimed, looking up at Inuyasha.

He smirked and said, "I knew you loved it and I also knew it was some sort of Christmas tradition with you and Sota so I decided to include all of us."

Kagome smiled widely and turned back to the TV. Everyone was trying to stay quiet but Inuyasha was the one who lost control first.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." He sang. Kagome smirked and joined him.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween"

Miroku joined in now.

"I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"

Sango joined as well.

"I am the one hiding under yours stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"

Everyone was now singing and laughing.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream!!!!

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace!

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Would 'ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"

By now everyone was laughing hysterically, unable to stop to pay much attention to the movie.

"Does anyone...hahaha...want to pick...hahaha...characters?" Inuyasha asked between laughs.

"Yeah! I wanna be Sally!" Kagome chirped.

"Then I'm Jack." Inuyasha smirked

"I'll be the Oggie Boggie Man!"

"I'll be Shock and the back ground singers!" Sango said. Shippo and Sota both said "Me too!" referring to being Lock and Barrel, as well as extras.

The rest of the gang agreed to being random singers.

They watched the movie, singing along with their characters. Inuyasha sang Jack's Lament beautifully, which Kagome complimented him on.

Kidnap the Sandy Claws was very entertaining, with people jumping everywhere.

Oggie Boggie Song was entertaining too, with Miroku circling around the room and tripping over things.

As Sally's Song neared everyone got quiet to hear Kagome sing.

"I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?"

Kagome looked around, seeing every pair of eyes on her.

"No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one"

Everyone cheered for her once again that night. She felt extremely good of her voice and of herself. The movie ended not too long after and the group went to bed.

Kagome and Inuyasha had thier sleeping bags next to each other, as did Miroku and Sango.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------8 AM - 3 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, Sota, everyone! Time to wake up and have a delicious breakfast!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen. Everyone started to awaken and smelt the food. Eggs, bacon, french toast, beans, chocolate milk and assorted fruits could be smelt all over the house.

"Wow mom, smells great!" Kagome said as everyone filed in to eat.

Note: I an very sorry it's so short but I didn't have much time to update this week due to the fact that my teacher actually gave us some work to do. I'll try to get the next one up soon! Please review!!


	11. Christmas Party Love

Note: Hey people, I'm sooooooo sorry!! I've wanted to update earlier but my USB key (which I use to save these stories at school) got corrupted and I couldn't save all my files. I unfortunately lost the first draft of this chapter (which was almost done) so this is the second version. I have tried to re write everything but I don't remember everything I wrote last week. Again, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: No own anything except story plot.

Chapter 11: Christmas Party Love

"Come on Kagome! We went shopping all weekend; I think you have something to wear for your family's Christmas party!" Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's bedroom door, where he had been for the last 30 minutes.

"But Inu, I'm going to sing!" Kagome answered in a whiny voice.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome's mother had told everyone in the family that she could sing, which resulted in Kagome having to sing at the party.

"No matter what you wear, you'll be beautiful and you will be amazing. It wouldn't matter if you wore a paper bag, they want to hear your voice." Inuyasha was desperately trying to get her out. They had to leave for the party very soon and then go for gift exchange with their friends.

Kagome cracked the door open just enough to look out. "Really?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Yes Kags, now let's go before your mom thinks something is happening like she did last time."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha grew red at the thought of her mother running into her room ready to kill Inuyasha because she thought he was taking her daughters innocence. But they were just playing cards extremely noisily.

Kagome sighed and opened the door to reveal herself completely to Inuyasha. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked shyly. She wore a black strapless jersey dress with a purple sash just under her bust. She also had a purple shawl and a pair of simple black heals. Her hair was put up in an elegant bun with a few strands in the front to frame her face. She had a little make up on, black eyeliner and mascara with purple eye shadow. Her lips were covered in a clear lip gloss.

"Kagome...wow...I love it...I love you..." Before he realized what he said it was already too late.

'**Shit! Now she's never gonna talk to me again...I'm gonna start thinking a lot more before I speak...I haven't even asked her out yet!**'

While Inuyasha was freaking out Kagome thought as well.

'_Did he just say...that he loves me? Does he really feel that way...or does he just want me like Koga. No, he's not like Koga, he's much better._'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"I know that we haven't even dated or anything but what I'm about to say is true. I love you too, Inuyasha." She looked at him to see his reaction

He picked her up, twirled her around and put her back down after.

"Maybe we should start dating now, unless you just want to be friends who love each other?" He was grinning now.

Kagome grinned to. "No, I think you being my boyfriend would be a good idea. Now let's get going before..." she trailed off, losing her train of thought.

She just now noticed how he was dressed. He wore a black suit, with a black silk shirt underneath and a black tie to match the rest of the outfit. (Robert Pattinson's look at the Twilight premier)

"Wow..." She closed her mouth to avoid from drooling. "You look really good, Inu. Better than I thought."

Inuyasha blushed a little, unnoticed by Kagome.

"Thanks, c'mon, let's go before we end up having to walk."

He grabbed her hand and walked downstairs. Arriving at the bottom step a flash went off.

"Jeez mom, the way you're taking pictures I'd think this was prom..." Kagome said, walked to the door hand in hand with Inuyasha.

"Looks like you got one of your presents early Kagome." Ms. Higurashi smiled as Kagome opened the door, a blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

"We'll be late if we wait any longer." She walked out with Inuyasha and got into the passenger side of Inuyasha's car, thankful he had offered to drive her and her family to the party.

Once the house was locked up Sota and Ms. Higurashi climbed into the back seats.

The drive was silent except for the soft classical music coming from the radio. "You listen to classical music? I thought only 'old people' did." Ms. Higurashi looked at her son as she said the last few words.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, I love how soft and calming it is. Unlike music nowadays."

It was once again quiet and soon they arrived to their destination. While Kagome was having trouble undoing her seat belt Inuyasha got out and went over to her side of the car.

"Need some help, milady?" He tried to sound as gentleman like as he could.

"Why thank you, good sir." Kagome couldn't stop a few giggles from leaving her mouth.

They both laughed a little and went into the house.

"I have to warn you, my family is...well they're just weird." Kagome said before entering the house.

Boy was she right! The house was decorated like crazy. Fake snowflakes everywhere, Santa decorations, gold and silver garlands. Even the hostess' were dressed in red and white Santa inspired dresses. All topped of with a huge-more like ginormous-tree.

Inuyasha felt out of place in this house.

"Kagome! Sota! I'm so happy you are all here! We haven't seen each other in so long!" A girl with short, light brown hair wearing a red dress hugged Kagome and her family, stopping in front of Inuyasha.

She looked him over, and then smiled.

"Wow, Kags! You got a really nice one! Where'd you find this hunk?" She looked him over again while speaking.

"Hitomi, this is Inuyasha. Inu, this is my cousin Hitomi, and this is her husband, Van." (I am just taking couples from other anime's, like these guys are from Escaflowne)

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha, I hope the house isn't too...decorated...my wife just loves the holidays." Van laughed. Hitomi playfully hit his arm.

"No, the house it beautiful." Inuyasha looked around again.

"I'm going to go around and have everyone meet Inuyasha, excuse us." Kagome spoke gently.

To Inuyasha she said, "I'm sorry about Hitomi...she's just always wanted me to find a good guy like Van.

"It's ok Kags, I understand."

She showed Inuyasha the house and her family. Her cousins Sakura, Eriol, Heero, his wife, Relena, and Dorothy.

Her aunts Tea, Mai, Serenity, Mina, Kotaru, and Holly. Her uncles Touya, Izzy, Davis, Takato, Tohma, and Takuya.

"Big family you got here, Kags." Inuyasha said as they made their way to the buffet table. Inuyasha ate like the dog demon he is and soon enough it was time for gifts.

"Okay! I am in Santa this year!" Hitomi Screamed over every ones voices. She handed presents out to the people in the room. Kagome and Inuyasha went into a quiet room to give each other their gifts.

"Here, Inu, I know you don't have one of these." A blush crept up to Kagome's face.

Inuyasha unwrapped his gift to reveal a digital photo frame, with pictures of him and Kagome taken over the year. Some of them had the whole group, but it was mostly them.

"Wow, Kagome, it's perfect. I need something to stare at while I go to sleep," He gave her a crooked smile, knowing she'd love it. She smiled back.

"Now it's time for your present." He took out a long velvet box, with a tiny bow on the top.

"I hope you like it."

She opened it up. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh. Inu, I love it!"

Note: Hey peoples!! I'm sorry for the cliffy but I have to work now in class so I have decided to stop, make you ask questions and REVIEW!! Please.


	12. A Girl Like Your Mother

Note: Hey peoples! I'm back with the next one to try to make up for the time I missed. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, any songs, or anything else I may mention.

Chapter 12: A Girl Like Your Mother

Inuyasha's POV

Her beautiful blue eyes lit up. They were brighter than I've ever seen them. She loved it. I knew she would. My mother was right. The first time I have dreamt of her as a peaceful woman in years. Thanks mom.

"Oh. Inu, I love it!"

She picked it up. The long silver bracelet made her skin even more beautiful. The purple amethysts, which I knew was her birthstone, were lined up, five small ones and five bigger ones. Once again, thank you mom. Kagome is so much like you, Almost like you made sure she would be the one. I love you, mom.

Normal POV

"How can you afford something like this? Even with both your jobs...You could never have made enough money to get me this in two weeks." Kagome looked at him, her eyes still shining from the surprise of such a beautiful gift. It made her feel like her gift to him was crap.

"Actually, it used to be my moms. When she...passed...I was given all of her things. Um...before I continue, can you promise one thing?" Kagome had noticed the hesitation when he spoke of his mothers passing and again before he asked the question.

"Anything." She said, and she meant it.

"Please don't think I'm an even bigger freak...I just really don't know what I would do if I ever lose you." His voice was pained.

'_If only he knew that I felt the same way..._'

Before thinking about what she did, she did it.

She put her arms around his neck and 'attacked' him. She kissed him hard at first, with Inuyasha joining in soon after. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle. Inuyasha's right hand was in Kagome's hair, messing it up, and his left hand was on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. The only reason they broke the kiss was to breath.

"I...I'm sor-" Kagome started but was cut off by lips crashing onto hers. Inuyasha grabbed her just as he did before, but put much more force.

'_Almost animalistic_'

She heard a growl coming from deep inside Inuyasha's throat and froze. Her eyes shot open in time to see red eyes with electric blue pupils. He moved away from her, looking like a wounded puppy. Kagome wanted to touch his face but she was afraid of the red eyes.

"Ka...go...me..." His voice was deeper, almost feral. He looked like a very powerful demon. Kagome knew how to calm him.

"Kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o...

Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki

Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto

Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru

Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide

Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite

Kono yo ni umarete

Anata no me ni

Nani o utsushite

Ima kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o...

Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni

Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi

Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru

Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai

Ai no naka e

Namanurui kaze ni

Utare boku wa

Nani o nokoshite

Ima kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o...

Soshite

Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru

Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide

Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite

Kono yo ni umarete

Anata no me ni

Nani o utsushite

Ima nama nerui kaze ni

Utare boku wa

Nani o nokoshite

Kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

Inuyasha's eyes were back to that beautiful amber color Kagome loved. The purple stripes that were on his cheeks before vanished and his voice was back to the soothing one she fell in love with.

"I'm sorry. I...I'll just leave now. I'll wait in the car and drive you when you're ready." He started slowly walking to the door. Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't leave. I don't care. I'm the one who kissed you first. I just couldn't stop myself. Inuyasha, I told you that I love you earlier, and I meant it." Her eyes were soft and were full of affection. "Before I...attacked you...you were going to tell me something. What is it?"

He remembered what it was.

"It's about your bracelet. My mother came to me in a dream a couple days ago. She told me to give it to you. You and my mother are very much alike. The compassion you have, I mean, your friends with a half-breed! Not many people are true friends with us. You actually have the same birthday as my mother. She too was born on February 22." He stopped and looked at Kagome. Not sure what to do she stayed quiet.

"She also told me that the number of amethysts on the bracelet equal the number of friends we have. You, Sango, Kagura, Shippo, Ayame, Sota, Kohaku, Kanna, Miroku, and me. It was the number of friends she and my dad had when he gave this to her. Purple was her favourite colour too." His eyes were watering but he didn't bother to hide it.

"Oh, Inu." Kagome took him in her arms and hugged his head to her chest.

That only reminded him of how his mother used to do the same thing whenever he would cry because of the teasing at school. He got up and looked at Kagome.

"I love you, too. I know it won't be fun but we should get back to the others before your mom once again thinks something is happening. And, um...you might want to redo your hair...Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled.

Kagome got up and went to a mirror hanging on the wall. In two minutes she redid her hair just as it had been before.

"Let's go. I think they're going to make me sing soon." She said walking back into the crowded room.

She was right. As soon as Hitomi spotted her, Kagome was on a box which was supposed to be a stage.

"So, what are you going to sing?"

Kagome didn't think of it for long.

"Lullaby for a Stormy Night." She took a deep breath and started.

"Little child, be not afraid

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

Little child, be not afraid

Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though wind makes creatures of our trees

And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

For you know, once even I was a

Little child, and I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown

And these years have shown

That rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know...

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning"

Everyone erupted in cheers. Kagome got off the box and went to sit next to Inuyasha. After twenty minutes of praises, they were leaving. Everyone piled into the car and were quiet all the way home.

"Inuyasha, if you want, you can sleep over. I'll put a mattress on Kagome's floor for you." Ms. Higurashi's statement surprised both of them.

"Yeah, thanks." Was his only reply.

Upon arrival everyone went to bed. The mattress was set with fresh sheets.

That night was the best night's sleep Inuyasha had in a while.

Note: Alright! Here it is. The songs were Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng and Ai No Uta by Every Little Thing. I hope you enjoyed it. The bracelet is not inspired by anything. I just want one like that lol. Please review.


	13. Return to School: Hell on Earth

Note: I'm sorry it's been so long I wasn't able to get the computer much during the two weeks of vacation. I wrote another story, a Twilight one, which is a one shot and it took me 5 days to write it...Anyways I'm updating this one. Also, I have a poll for who should be Jacob in New Moon. Go answer it if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the music.

Chapter 13: Return to School = Hell on Earth

The light shone bright into Kagome's room, ruining the perfect sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Sango, who had once again slept over, putting the finishing touches of her make up.

"Mornin' sleepy head, did you forget we have school today?" Sango's voice sounded too cheery for a Monday morning after the holiday.

"Why are you so happy? You just said we have to go to school..." Kagome said, getting out of bed.

"I haven't seen most of the gang since I got back, so I really want to hang out with everyone today."

Kagome went to the bathroom to do her morning ritual. After showering, getting dressed, putting her hair in a messy ponytail, and putting on some light make up she went back to her room. Sango looked at her as she walked in.

"What? Did I put eyeliner somewhere it's not supposed to be?"

"No, but you better look in the mirror with me."

Confused, Kagome walked to the mirror to stand next to Sango. As soon as she looked, she fell into a fit of laughter.

They were both wearing the exact same thing, just a few different colors.

They both wore dark blue jeans with a black belt embedded with silver studs. Their shirts only differed in design. They each wore a tight, black baby doll shirt. Sango's had the words Lacuna Coil in intricate writing and a picture of the band on it. Kagome's had the word Evanescence in a kind of old English writing and the face of a girl on it.

"I guess that just means we both know how to dress!" Kagome said after the laughter died down.

The girls picked up their school bags and went down to get breakfast. Dropping their bags in front of the door, they went to sit at the table and were each given a plate with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast as well as a glass of juice.

"This looks great, mom! Thanks!" Kagome dove into the plate.

"Yeah!" Sango managed to say with food in her mouth.

"Where's Sota, mom?" Kagome asked as she put her plate in the sink.

"He's getting ready. He told me not to make breakfast for him, which isn't usual at all for him."

'_I wonder if there's a girl involved._'

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Kanna. He's been thinking about seeing her all morning long." Sango informed her.

Kagome smiled

"I knew it. But doesn't Kohaku like her too?"

Sango nodded and laughed a little. Before they could continue Sota came down the stairs and went to the door. Inuyasha was just about to know.

"I saw your car drive up from my window." He explained.

Inuyasha followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey girls," he looked at both of them, "was this done on purpose?"

They looked at each other again and laughed once again.

"No, not really." Sango answered.

"It just ended up like this. Now c'mon, we'll be late...again..." Kagome got up and picked up her back.

Everyone got into the car and were on their way to school.

Note: I know it's very short but I needed to add something quickly. I hope you like it and since I now have a computer in my room with word 2007 I'll be able to type these up much faster. I hope you like this chap and please review!


	14. Naraku Starts the Battle

Note: I'm typing this from the computer in my room, YAY!!! It's awesome and much easier to do. Now I have unlimited time to type up everything I want. I have an Inuyasha one-shot song fic that just came to me so I'd like you guys to go read it and tell me what you think please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any music I may mention or use lyrics from.

Chapter 14: Naraku Starts the Battle

Getting to school was easy. Finding everyone the belonged to the gang was the hard part. The girls immediately started to look around for the familiar characteristics of their friends. Inuyasha saw this and decided to find a shorter way. He sniffed the air, searching for any of their scents. Luckily for him they were all together.

"I know where they are girls. Follow me." He started walking in the direction the scents came from.

The girls were right behind him and were abruptly stopped just behind him as well.

"Why'd you stop, Inu?" Kagome asked, peering around him to see for herself.

What she saw made her go pale. Naraku, Kikyo and the rest of their gang were stopping them from going any further.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see. We really should hang out and catch up some time." His lips held a disturbing smile.

Kagome couldn't even glare at him. She felt weak and didn't know what to do. She felt herself loose some control and her eyes darkened a little.

Inuyasha could smell her fear and didn't like it. He caught himself cracking his knuckles and growled deep in his throat.

"Why don't you leave her alone, fuck head! We'd all be much better if you and you father would drop dead!" Inuyasha growled in a deep voice. He could feel himself lose control over the demon blood in his body and hoped Kagome could calm him before a fight broke out. Two demons fighting now would mean a lot of damage and maybe some innocents killed.

Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't there. She was stuck in the past. All she could see was what happened to her and her friends and wish she could have stopped it from happening. Or stop it from happening again.

Inuyasha felt the power build up and Sango pulled him out of the way just in time to see Naraku and his crew go flying half way to the parking lot.

"What the fuck? So my dad isn't going crazy, you are a fucking freak!" Naraku ran towards Kagome, hoping to get a hold of her and putting her down.

He never connected with her. He got knocked by a demon's claws, streaming blood down his chest from the impact of said claws. Naraku was now hunched over, Inuyasha snarling at him.

Kagome slowly came back to her normal self and as she did, she saw what happened. Right away she went to sit in front of Inuyasha and picked out a song.

(You know you're not the only one)

When they all come crashing down - mid flight

You know you're not the only one

When they're so alone

They find a back door out of life

You know you're not the only one

We're all grieving

Lost and bleeding

All our lives

We've been waiting

For someone to call our leader

All your lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes - hypnotized

You know you're not the only one

Never understood this life

And you're right I don't deserve

But you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving

Lost and bleeding

All our lives

We've been waiting

For someone to call our leader

All your lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down

Don't look into the eyes

Of the world beneath you

Don't look down,

You'll fall down,

You'll become their sacrifice

Right or wrong

Can't hold onto the fear

That I'm lost without you

If I can't feel, I'm not mine,

I'm not real

All our lives

We've been waiting

For someone to call our leader

All your lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me

The whole parking lot was quiet, Inuyasha turned back into human form and Naraku was being taken away on a stretcher.

"I guess someone called an ambulance…" Sango said, going to hold onto Kagome to help her up.

"Thanks, Sango. I think that it'll be safe for us to just go home and forget about school today. C'mon Sota, lets go see grandpa." Kagome started walking toward the street, Sota close behind.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Higurashi?" a loud, firm male voice came from behind her. Turning around, she saw the principal and smiled.

"Well Frank, I'm going home. I was just attacked by Naraku mentally and then he tried to attack me physically. If it wasn't for my powers, I may have died. Inuyasha helped save me too."

Turning again she got into the passenger's seat of Inuyasha's car. Sota went into the back seat.

"Let's all go to Kag's house. We'll meet you guys there, OK?" Inuyasha said, already walking to his car. He didn't need to even look at the group to know they were all heading to their cars and getting ready to follow them.

Kagome didn't speak at all in the car. Sota, on the other hand, wanted to talk about and thing and everything.

"I saw this show on TV last night and the guy was doing this thing with a thing and then another guy did this thing with him and then…" Sota went on like that for the rest of the way. An hour and a half stuck in traffic with Sota talking barely taking breaths and Kagome just staring out the window. Any attempt at speaking with her was futile. It was like she was on another planet.

"Hey Kags, can I ask you a question?" When she didn't answer he continued.

"What was your family like when you were younger?"

Kagome didn't look up from the window. She didn't even move. The only change in her was the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"I-I'm…" They were now at Kagome's house. She got out of the car and headed strait to the door. Once inside she went up to her room and closed the door.

Inu POV

I'm such a fucking idiot! I shouldn't of asked her about that! Fuck! I may have just ruined everything! No use beating myself up, Sango or the others could do a better job at that.

The said girl and friends were pulling up to the house now. Sango got out of the car and I could see from the look on her face that she was furious at something. And the something was me.

"What the fuck did you say to her?! She's been thinking of when she was younger and crying the whole way here!" Sango just ran up to the house.

At the door she said one last thing.

"Leave. Go home and leave Kagome alone for today."

With that she walked into the house. The rest of the people I thought were friends all glared at her on their way into the house. The only one who wasn't glaring was Miroku.

"Dude, what just happened?"

I just stared at the window that belonged to Kagome's room. I could feel my heart breaking and almost couldn't control the demon inside me.

"Fuck them." I replied and jumped into his car. I sped off into any direction, just as long as it was far away from that house.

As I sped away I heard the music that had been playing for sometime now coming from her room.

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two…

I was too far away to hear the rest.

Note: Here's the next installment of my story. I hope you guys like it! If possible please go read my Twilight story because it was written by my friend and it's about her life. Anyways, please review!


	15. I knew It Was All a Lie

Note: I know you guys all want to know what's going on with Kagome and what Inuyasha is going to do now, so I'm updating. I'm trying to type everything up as fast as possible and have it all posted as soon as possible. The story won't be too much longer, just a few chapters. Once this one is done I'll be posting another story that'll be more than the one-shots and song fics I've been posting. I'm gonna stop talking and start writing lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story line and plot.

Chapter 15: I knew it Was All a Lie.

Kagome POV

How could he have asked that? Doesn't he care about my feelings at all? Or does he just want to make me feel horrible like Naraku. Maybe he was lying all along and he was working with Naraku and that slut.

He never loved me. It was just to get close to me a strike the blow as close to my heart as possible when I was already too low...

He was always able to control his demon form. His mother was probably still alive and his father too. His brother is probably laughing with him about what he did. Kikyo's probably on his lap being the whore she is.

I went to my radio and hit play. My iPod was set on random and the song that played made me wish it wasn't on random. Like You by Evanescence. I listened to this every night for months after my father died. The whole world is laughing at the joke. Even whatever higher power there may be found it funny.

"Just kill me now, cause I'm not gonna do it. I'm not a coward."

As I looked to the ceiling I sang along with the chorus.

**I long to be like you**

**Lie cold in the ground like you**

**There's room inside for two**

**And I'm not grieving for you**

**I'm coming for you**

I heard a knock on the door and knew from the aura that it was Sango and she was pissed. She could read my mind from pretty far away and I knew she probably would have attacked Inuyasha if she wasn't so worried about me. She also only knocks when she knows I'm not in a good mood.

I turned the music down a little and sat down on my window sill.

"Come in Sango..."'

I looked out the window as she entered. Inuyasha's car was gone but Miroku's was still here. He waited outside with Kagura, Kanna, and Ayame. I could almost not hold the tears back.

"He's gone...I'm sorry. He just took off and-"

"He didn't-"Shippo tried to say something but Sango cut him off.

"He didn't even care about what he did to you. I swear I could hear him laughing in his head." I don't know why, but she glared at Shippo. It didn't matter because her words finally sank in.

That stung. He didn't care about me. He didn't care that he hurt me. He wanted to hurt me. He was laughing at it and he just left. I knew it. I knew from day one. The way he looked at Kikyo, he looked at her with longing eyes.

"I knew it…I knew it was all a lie." My mind went to work. Lyrics and an arrangement just came to me.

Sango could tell what I was thinking and told Shippo it was time to go.

Once they were gone I locked the door and took out my keyboard. I hadn't written anything since his death. I placed it onto my bed and got ready to try the melody I had in my head.

As I placed my hands I saw something glittering in the sunlight. The bracelet he gave me. He had told me it was his mothers. I bet it's just a dollar store piece of crap that made him and Kikyo laugh when they made up their story.

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should have known all along it was all a lie  
I should have known it was all a lie**

3rd person POV (if you don't know what that means, pay attention in English class)

As Sango and Shippo left the house Shippo decided to get everything off of his chest.

"Why did you tell her that? You made it seem like Inuyasha is an ass. You and I both know that you're the one who made him run away. You told him to leave and you're the reason Kagome is in so much pain!"

He stormed off, asking Kagura to bring him home and got into her car. She and Kanna shared a look before climbing into her car. They sped off into the direction of his house.

"I never thought you'd be worse than Kikyo. You are hurting your friend instead of helping her. Maybe you should just go and find some other people to hurt." He got into his car and sped away, never looking back.

Sango just stood there, staring at the back of his car and looking back at Kagome's window.

Note: It's a little short, I know, but I wanted to update and I thought this was a good place to end it. The next chapter will take place on valentines day so there's going to be some lovey dovey stuff – not! Sorry but I'm not gonna make it easy for Inuyasha to get back with Kagome. Please review, like always.


	16. Valentines Mess

Note: Here's the next one!

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything.

Chapter 16: Valentines Mess

The next few weeks were spent uncomfortably hanging out.

Kagome would usually leave everyone alone and go to the music room to continue her song.

Sango would hang out with Kanna, Kohaku and Kagura but Shippo wouldn't join them with her there.

Ayame was with Koga and his buddies.

Shippo would spend his time with Miroku, being the wing man for his stupid perverted times.

Inuyasha didn't want to be with any of them, not even Miroku. He was just 'picked up' Kikyo and her friends, never really paying attention to any of them.

In the cafeteria he'd look for Kagome all day long. In class he'd just stare at her and fail anything he was given to do.

She was always in his mind. He would look at the pictures of her and him every night and wish he could go back in time.

"Valentines Day is almost here, what are you going to get me, baby?" He heard Kikyo but didn't answer. She just assumed she was his girlfriend now. Not the case.

"I'm not getting you anything. You only get something for your girlfriend, not the people you hang out with." He answered, not really interested, looking around once again for Kagome.

Kikyo glared at him, but then put on a seductive smile and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, c'mon Inu, we both know you want me."

'**Why do girls think that makes them seductive? That makes them slutty**'

"Yeah, I want you to leave me alone." He got up and left, going anywhere, as long as it was away from Kikyo.

'**After Valentines comes Kagome's birthday, maybe I could get her an awesome present and she would forgive me.**'

Even though the school day wasn't over, he went to his car and headed to the place he needed to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Valentines Day!**

The posters were everywhere. Hearts covered so much of the school it wasn't even funny.

'**Kagome would have made fun of this, I'm sure of it**'

Inuyasha walked sluggishly to the auditorium, where all the students were being forced to go. It was some kind of assembly about loving everyone everyday. He sighed.

**Kags POV**

**Valentines Day!**

_Inuyasha would have made fun of this lovey dovey crap. I know it. _Those signs are everywhere. I don't know how the preps can stand it. Who cares? I just can't believe they're actually going to let me sing. My song was written and the music was pre-recorded and mixed, by me.

The principal started the assembly with some crap about loving every one, every day, no matter what your differences are. I kinda tuned out until I heard my name.

"Now, we have the wonderful Kagome who will be performing a song she wrote and arranged herself!"

I walked on and saw everyone I used to hang out with.

Sango was with Kagura. Shippo was with Miroku. Kanna, Kohaku and Sota were together. Ayame was with Koga, I guess they got together because they were making out.

I went to pick up the microphone from the stand and signaled that I was ready for the music to start.

**(Bind) Bind my limbs with fear (fear)**

**Choke me with tears (tears)**

**I won't die for you**

**(You) You've been here before (before)**

**And come back for more (more)**

**But not this time**

I was looking at Inuyasha the whole time. He didn't take his eyes off of me. Maybe it was the corset and skirt I was wearing or maybe it was just that he wished he hadn't of played me. Or maybe he was laughing deep down inside.

**You will never be strong enough**

**You will never be good enough**

**You were never conceived in love**

**You will not rise above**

**Somebody tell me what made us all believe you**

**I should have known all along it was all a lie**

**I should have known it was all a lie**

The whole group seemed to know what I was talking about. Even separated from each other, the bonds we had made still lasted. Sango seemed to have noticed a part from a song we had tried to write long ago as well.

**Now I know the truth**

**I'm through fearing you**

**And I am free**

I look right into Inuyasha's eyes when I sang that part. It was meant for him. I knew his secret and he can't hurt me. And neither could Naraku.

**You will never be strong enough**

**You will never be good enough**

**You were never conceived in love**

**You will not rise above**

**Somebody tell me what made us all believe you**

**I should have known all along it was all a lie**

**I should have known it was all a lie**

I saw Inuyasha jump out of his seat and bolt out of the door. _He just can't take the truth, can he?_ Miroku must have seen him because he went after him.

**Somebody tell me what made us all believe you**

**I should have known all along it was all a lie**

**Somebody tell me what made us all believe you**

**(I should have known)**

**I should have known it was all a lie**

**I should have known it was all a lie**

I finished the song and went off stage, not letting anyone applaud me or anything. I walked to the changing room and put my jeans back on. I grabbed my bag, stuffed the skirt into it, and went out the back door. Not wanting to stay any longer than I had already.

When I reached the parking lot I saw them. Kikyo and Naraku. I tried to ignore them and just walked towards the bus stop but I was blocked by Kikyo.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I once again just ignored her and tried to make it to the bus stop. I saw her smile and put some kind of cloth over her face. The last thing I remember hearing is someone yelling my name.

Note: Here's the next one! Looks like Kagome is really pissed at Inuyasha, huh? And what happened to her? You'll find out in the next chapter! R&R please!!! I love reading what you think! I'll be posting a new full length story around the time this one is finished.


	17. Why Are You Here?

Note: Hey people! I decided to give you the next part since I left you with a cliffy. This story won't be like any other story and it **won't** have a lemony chapter. Just telling you before you think it's gonna happen.

Disclaimer: Don't own, no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 17: Why Are You Here?

**Inuyasha POV**

I can't believe her! She thinks I lied to her and used her when all I did was tell her the truth. It's that fucking Sango. She told Kagome the lies and Kagome believed them because Sango is her best friend.

I walked around the school another time, not wanting to be too far so I could catch Kagome when she left to go home. I know she won't stay. She hates this time even more than me.

I ditched Miroku soon after I left, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially not him. I didn't have to answer any questions he had. He didn't stay by me anyways.

I rounded the corner and went into the parking lot. I saw Kikyo and Naraku talking, but decided to try and get by them without being noticed.

Just my lick, as I tried to hide from them to get inside, Kagome came out of the building. Kikyo intercepted her on her way to the bur and said something I didn't catch. My attention was on the Goddess she was trying to stop.

Even her back was toned and I couldn't stop imagining what it would look like with her completely naked—my view was then blocked by Naraku.

I saw him put something over her face. She struggled a bit but then she fell limp.

I started running towards them.

"Kagome!"

Naraku grabbed Kagome and jumped up into the air. I didn't see him land anywhere near us. Kikyo was smiling widely now.

"What are you going to do to her?" the words came out as a growl. She just continued to smile.

"Don't worry, Inu-baby, she won't be able to bother us anymore" he laugh could only be described as a cackle.

I could feel the blood flowing through my veins and the anger that always came when I was transforming. I heard a growl erupt in my throat and after that lost all train of thought.

I saw red and then I saw nothing. I couldn't think.

**Kagome POV**

I woke up, my arms and legs not moving when I willed them to. I couldn't see straight, everything was foggy. I decided to push my aura around the room, to feel who else may be in here with me, where ever I was.

I felt a sense of déjà-vu when I realised that I had been through this before, with my friends. Well, people who used to be my friends. Everything came back to me as I checked the room.

I felt four other people in the room, one who was very close to me and the other three were near the walls. I heard someone behind me groan. It was a rough, male voice. I know Sango and the others aren't there because I couldn't sense their powers.

When I retracted my aura from the room to focus more on the person near me, I felt pains I hadn't before. My legs and arms had some cuts and bruises. I started healing them to prevent any further damage to the wounds.

I decided to check whoever was near me for injuries. He didn't have any big injuries, almost none at all actually. He groaned again and coughed. Then I heard him whisper to me. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you OK Kagome?"

I couldn't speak. Why was he here? When did he get here? Did he try to save me? Or are they just trying to trick me? That's it, they're trying to trick me! That's why he wasn't injured when I checked. Another voice inside my head spoke to me.

_He's a demon! Of course he won't be injured very long. He healed almost as soon as he got hurt._

It was right. I knew it but I didn't want to believe it. I whispered the only thing I could get through my lips.

"Why?"

"I wanted to help you. I saw Kikyo there with you and I decided to check it out. I never lied to you Kagome. I just wanted to know about your old life, before it went to hell. Looks like I made it worse. Whenever we get out, I'll leave you alone forever."

He sighed and I felt a strong aura enter the room. I now realized I couldn't see because the room was dark, only a single candle lit in the farthest corner. I heard some grunts and voices but couldn't make anything out. Inuyasha, though, growled.

I knew that growl. It was the one just before he turned. After a few seconds I heard some sort sound, like someone was being shocked and then I heard Inuyasha whimper in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You really think it's going to be that easy to get out? Kagome my dear, nice to see you again, maybe this time we'll be able to finish what we started."

I almost felt the smile on his face. Then I became aware of how I was dressed. The corset I had worn to make Inuyasha jealous showed off a lot of cleavage, more than I would usually allow. My jeans were tight. I mean tight. Almost second skin tight.

I knew he had lust in his eyes just as he had last time. Unfortunately, I didn't have Sango or any others here to save me and I couldn't even control my powers. I somehow became a chicken in the last year. I heard Inuyasha growl again and heard the shocking noise, followed by a whimper.

"My, Kagome, how you've grown. I'm going to enjoy this."

I felt his hands on me shoulders, traveling down my chest, touching the exposed skin just on top of my shirt. I shuddered at his touch.

"I'm going to have fun taking your virtue from you. At least you won't die a virgin." He started laughing again. I heard the chair next to me rattle a little, meaning Inuyasha had heard him and didn't like his plan.

I heard his foot steps moving away from us, moving towards where I believed the door was.

"Kagome, I'm going to protect you, if it's the last thing I do!" Inuyasha growled again, this time I didn't hear him getting shocked, but I heard him smashing against the far wall.

"Let's go somewhere private, Kagome; your only time should be special." I didn't feel him touch any part of my body or chair although I felt us moving into a different room.

He picked me up, out of the chair and into a bed but I didn't feel my arms or legs being unbound, which means he used magic to tie me up. I could use that to my advantage.

I felt my shirt get loose and cursed the way corsets are made.

_Why do they have to tie in the front and be so accessible for people like him?_

As it was taken off me I lifted my legs and concentrated on using the magic that bound my legs to push him off of me. It worked. He went flying to the other side of the room.

I got up and undid the magic round my wrists with ease and grabbed my shirt off the bed. I ran towards the only light I could see and ended up in the room I was in before. The same room from the last time.

It was bloody and I knew that Inuyasha had turned demon and lost control. I just ran towards the door and sent out my aura to find him. I felt him not too far away from where I was and started running, still holding my corset in my hand.

Too bad I forgot that to wear it I hadn't worn a bra. I found Inuyasha amongst a hill of bloody, dead bodies. He stopped everything and stared at me. I didn't care, as long as I could get him calm and get us out of here.

"Inuyasha, it's OK, let's just get out and never look back."

Before I knew what was happening I was in his arms and flying out of the roof. Inuyasha just ran in a direction, I wasn't sure if it was to or away from town. I was just happy to have left the place. Hoping I would never see that place again.

I must have fallen asleep because I didn't remember arriving at the hospital.

**Inuyasha POV**

Once that asshole touched my Kagome I couldn't control myself. Hitting the wall broke the chair I was strapped into and I easily broke the bonds on my wrists and ankles. I transformed and could barely control myself. I saw everything from a third person; I was there but not in my body.

The three men in the room didn't see me coming at them, which made it to easy. My body ran through the area, searching for Kagome. I knew she wasn't there but I looked went there anyways.

After attacking a few more people I caught her scent. I took enough control of my body to stop it from making her mine, making her my mate. All I could think was why I kept thinking of her as my Kagome.

I controlled myself and just picked her up and ran in the direction of town. I brought her to the closest hospital. By the time I got there I was back to normal and able to tell them what happened.

"Is she alright?" A nurse asked as soon as I cam in.

I told her the truth.

"We were kidnapped by Onigumo Hakaido. He took her to another room saying something about taking her virtue, but I'm not sure what happened, I was separated from her. When I came across her, after escaping, she was carrying her shirt in her had and that was it. You'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

She told another nurse to call the cops, and told another one to do a rape kit.

They asked me to go to the lobby and wait for the cops. I had to retell our entire story to about five different cops and I was getting tired of it. By the time they got everything another girl was being brought to the emergency room.

I knew her scent. Sango. I then saw Shippo, Ayame, Kagura and the rest of the group coming in, telling the nurses what happened.

"What happened to her, Shippo?"

Note: Cliffy again! Sorry but I don't want to divulge all the ending at one time. I'll update soon and once I'm done with this story I'll be putting up a Twilight one. I'll also add random one shots when ever I write them. R&R please!!!


	18. Gains and Losses

Note: Here's the next chapter. There may be one or two after this one, depends on how much I feel like writing...

Disclaimer: I don't own any music or the characters.

Chapter 18: Gains and Losses

"Is anyone gonna answer me or is this going to end up like the first day of school again?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed that no one had answered him, even though only two minutes had passed since the arrival of his former friend.

"We heard Naraku and Kikyo talking about finally have finished you and Kagome off. We knew they meant you were with Naraku's father and we decided to go find you. Sango, being the hothead that she is, went ahead of everyone. Kohaku went with her. They got there maybe 15 minutes before us but we found them like this. Onigumo was on the ground, bloody as well and now we're here. We couldn't help them, our powers are too weak. Kagome would have been the only one able to do so..." Shippo trailed off, thinking of the girl he considered as his older sister.

As Inuyasha started think about what Shippo told him another gurney rushed past him.

"There's Kohaku..." Kanna said, her voice filled with sadness.

Inuyasha POV

I saw Sota put his arm around her and noticed that he had grown at least half a foot in the past few months. He held Kanna close to his chest.

I wish I could hold Kagome right now. The images of her when I saw her in demon form were fresh in my head. She has a beautiful body and the greatest pair of eyes I've ever seen. (you thought I was gonna say breasts lol.)

I saw one of the nurses that had gone with Kagome come out of an elevator. She looked at me with sad yet happy eyes.

"Miss Higurashi will be fine. She is very tired and seems to have used up a lot of energy. Any wounds she had have been healed, somehow, and I am very happy to tell you that she had not been raped; you got her just in time. The police have been sent to where you said the house is. They want to get back here to speak to Kagome when she wakes up. You may go in and see her, but try to let her sleep, she needs it."

I walked towards her room and heard protests from the others. I turned to see what was going on. The nurse was blocking the others from coming in with me.

"I'm sorry but only family will be allowed at this time. Kagome has requested that Inuyasha be allowed to be with her even if she is asleep and since he is cleared from the list of suspects we are allowing it."

"Sota and Shippo are family. Shippo was adopted but he's still her brother. Let them in with me please."

The nurse let them pass by and I head Mrs. Higurashi and her father speaking at the front desk.

I ignored them and continued to Kagome's room. She looked so frail and I almost didn't want to touch her for fear of breaking her. She ha a tube in her nose, and IV in her vein, and some other machines to check her heart beat and things like that. I sat on a chair and lightly touched her hand. She was breathing slowly, meaning she was still asleep.

Shippo and Sota stared at her, almost like in a trance. Sota came closer to the bed and slid down onto his knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you Kags. I failed you and I broke my promises to dad." He had tears falling from his eyes. It hurt me that he thought this was his fault.

"It's not your fault; you never knew this would happen. Plus she left right after the performance and I know you probably thought she was heading home. I just wish I had been listening when Kikyo and Naraku were talking. I didn't really like them, they just came around me and thought I was with them now. I feel so useless."

Shippo's voice scared me, because I had forgotten he was in the room.

"You did everything you could, even after she deserted you. Unfortunately that broke our whole group apart. None of us were the same and none of us noticed she was in trouble until Sango read Kikyo's mind and heard her wondering what Onigumo would do to her. We shouldn't have let what happened tear us apart like that." He let the tears fall freely too.

I heard a soft moan and felt Kagome stir in her bad. Had we been talking to load?

"Hey there, Prince Charming" she said, smiling weekly. I never thought she was more beautiful than in this moment. Hair disheveled, makeup all messed up, covered in tubes and laying in a hospital bed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry-" Sota started speaking but was cut off by Kagome.

"It's alright Sota; you have nothing to be sorry for. You could never have known this would happen, just like Inu said. I'm just happy everyone is back together."

Shippo looked away, probably remembering that Sango and Kohaku were in the intensive care unit.

She looked from Shippo to Sota to me. I looked at her, knowing I would have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Kagome, the gang found out we were being held captive and Sango and Kohaku went ahead of them to try and save us. They were met with some of Onigumo's men and ended up getting beaten up by them." I gave her a few minutes for the news to sink in. I held her hand a little tighter.

"They are in intensive care right now, and we haven't heard any news since their arrival, at least, not that I know of."

She looked like she was about to cry or have a breakdown or something but it never came. After five minutes of her being silent Mrs. Higurashi burst into the room.

"Oh, Kagome! I can't believe I let you hang around with this hoodlum! He did this to you didn't he!?"

I guess she hadn't seen me when she came in or else she would have told me to get out.

"No mom, he didn't do anything but try to save me. It's thanks to him that I'm here and still a virgin. He saved me from loosing my innocence and dying. You should be thanking him for saving me." Kagome looked at me with something in her eyes. Admiration? Happiness? No, it was love. She loved me and it showed in her eyes at that moment

A nurse came in and asked us to leave and let Kagome sleep. We were escorted out of the room and into the waiting room with the others and Kohaku's and Sango's parents.

I wish I knew how they were doing.

Kagome POV

I was happy that my mother didn't hate Inuyasha but I wanted to know how Sango and Kohaku were doing. I had been friends with Sango forever and I don't think it would ever be the same without her.

I decided to try to sleep and just hope that she would be fine.

Normal POV

The gang awaited any news about their friends and hadn't left the lobby for more than five minutes to go eat a snake of go to the bathroom. None of them had anymore to eat than chips or chocolate bars.

After about 20 hours in the lobby, in the early morning hours, a doctor went to the group with a grim look on his face. Every one started to panic.

He went to Sango's parents and spoke low, but thanks to his demon hearing Inuyasha heard what he told them.

"We did all we can but I'm sorry, both Sango and Kohaku have died from their injuries. I am truly sorry."

Sango's mother broke down and Inuyasha could smell the salt in the air from everyone in our group f friends. It took a while to notice he was crying too. Kagura and Ayame were holding onto each other for support while they cried. Inuyasha saw Miroku slide down to the floor, and he knew that Miroku had really like Sango.

No one seemed to know what to do and no one wanted to be the one to tell Kagome. She had enough stress to deal with but she had to know. They had been best friends for too long to keep it from Kagome. Inuyasha knew he'd have to be the one to tell her.

Kagome POV

I woke up at around three thirty AM and heard Inuyasha sleeping next to me on a chair. He looked so cute just laying there, like a little puppy when he's sleeping.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and heard him awaken.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Have you heard any thing about Sango?"

His eyes glazed over and became dark. I started to worry because I didn't think I'd like what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Kagome, Sango and Kohaku died. Their injuries were too much. They were pronounced dead half an hour ago."

I was shocked. He took me into his arms and I let the tears flow freely. I just lost my best friend in the whole world. I'd never be able to see her again, joke around with her, have sleepovers. I would never have my best friend back.

Inuyasha stroked my hair as I cried, trying to clam me down.

"The doctor said you would be released today. The cops..." he trailed off, not finishing that thought.

"Tell me, I want to know." I really did.

"They said there was nothing left. The dead bodies were there in a pile but everything else was gone. Onigumo was among those dead bodies. They said they would scan the house but there was no furniture left, not even a lamp of cloth. Naraku has disappeared too."

I pulled back and felt like I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my friend. I deserved to die, not her. She was pure and sweet. Why did she have to die?

As if sensing how I felt Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, that wouldn't help anything. We all need you around to keep us together. We need you alive and I my arms. I need you Kagome."

I looked at him, love filled his eyes. I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed him gently, making sure not to pull any of the wires from my body.

When we broke apart he told me to go back to bed and I did.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I was released at 10:32 AM on February 15. Everyone had come back to my home and Inuyasha had seemed kind of strange all morning long. He always smiled whenever he looked at me and I really wanted to know what was going on in his head.

We were currently sitting in my living room, planning the double funeral for Sango and Kohaku with their parents.

I had written s song called Never Too Late that I was currently singing to everyone.

This world will never be what I expected,

And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?

I will not leave alone everything that I own,

To make you feel like it's not too late.

It's never too late.

Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"

Still I hear you say you want to end your life.

Now and again we try to just stay alive.

Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.

It's never too late.

No one will ever see this side reflected,

And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?

And I have left alone everything that I own,

To make you feel like it's not too late.

It's never too late.

Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"

Still I hear you say you want to end your life.

Now and again we try to just stay alive.

Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.

It's never too late.

The world we knew won't come back.

The time we've lost can't get back.

The life we had won't be ours again.

This world will never be what I expected.

And if I don't belong...

Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"

Still I hear you say you want to end your life.

Now and again we try to just stay alive.

Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.

It's never too late.

Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.

It's never too late.

(It's never too late.)

It's not too late.

It's never too late.

Once I finished I was asked to go help my mom out back. Apparently the tree needed to be cleaned up, whatever that meant. Better not to argue with grandpa; when he tells you to do something, just do it.

I walked out into the yard and was taken aback. The tree looked fine and everything the same. That is, except for Inuyasha standing there, wearing a penguin suit that we had always made fun of.

I walked towards him and wondered what he was doing.

"Kagome, I've only known you for six months but it feels like I've known you forever. I wanted to protect you from everything in the world and I couldn't. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and protecting you from evils. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe this was happening. He was asking me to marry him. He wanted me, even after what I did to him for a month and a half.

His gaze faltered and I noticed that he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes" I said it so low I thought he didn't hear me.

"Yes" I said again, louder this time.

He ran towards me and scooped me up. He kissed me passionately and the put me down and put the ring on my finger.

It was beautiful and simple. Just like him.

I heard cheering from the house and figured out that everyone was in on this and that's why my grandfather had asked me even though I was supposed to take it easy. I had my blond moments sometimes.

I turned to them and ran to the house, talking about the wedding plans along with the funeral.

My mother didn't want a wedding until after we graduated so we had to wait at least until June. That was fine by me, I wanted to be over with school before anything else major happened.

We were planning for the funerals but all I could think of was that I was going to be marrying Inuyasha.

Note: Here's the before last chapter! I'll be putting up an epilogue to end the story. I don't know weather or not I'll be doing a sequel, that depends on how I feel and how This story goes over. It's almost over! Go vote on the poll on my page for which story I should put up. R&R!


	19. Epilogue: One Year Later

Note: Hey everyone! I know some of you are wondering what I was thinking when I killed Sango and Kohaku, but don't worry, I'll explain.

I wanted to make things a little different, and Sango felt so bad for breaking them apart so she wanted to help, no matter how hurt she got. She didn't stop when she couldn't find them and assumed they were dead, so she just continued until she was killed, Kohaku got too hurt trying to save his sister and died from his injuries.

I hope everyone doesn't hate me, and I won't be killing her off in any other story I will write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any music. I have bought the CD, but according to the law, that doesn't count. 

Chapter 19: Epilogue: One Year Later

Kagome POV

I was looking into my mirror and saw someone I barely recognized.

The girl in the mirror wore dark blue jeans, a lacy black camisole and a purple and a deep V-neck black striped shirt over it. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and her makeup was light and simple. Nothing like she used to look.

I sighed. In just one year I had changed so much. Everyone has changed.

We went back to school about a week after Sango died. I tried my best to at least pass and just finish high school. It seemed so empty without her, but Inuyasha helped me through the five months left.

Our group was back together, although never the same. Koga was also let in because he was dating Ayame. He also promised to leave me alone.

About a month after graduation Inuyasha and I got married. We chose July 19 since Sango was born on the 1st and Kohaku on the 9th of that month. It was a beautiful, simple ceremony with our friends and family. Sesshomaru even came for it. He's a very nice guy and his girlfriend, Rin, is a very sweet girl.

My dress was simple and elegant. It was white and long, with nothing much added to it except for a black sash that want around my waist, in memory for Sango.

Our honeymoon was spent in Forks, Washington, much to the displeasure of Inuyasha. It's not my fault I became obsessed with Twilight. We spent two weeks there, mostly in our hotel room.

Three weeks later we found out I was pregnant, and since Inuyasha is a dog demon and his children would be too it would only take 3 months to give birth. We were so excited and just couldn't wait. My mother gave me all of my old things and I moved into Inuyasha's apartment.

Only two weeks before I was due we had an appointment to check how I was doing and were told that I was going to have twins. They would be fraternal, which means there was a chance one would be a girl and the other a boy. I already knew what I would name them, and Inuyasha agreed as soon as I told him.

On September 3rd, they were born. We were right about one being a girl and one being a boy. They were named Sango and Kohaku, in memory of two friends we loved and lost.

They're so cute, it's unbelievable. Everyone in our old gang helps us take care of them so we can go out and have a quiet evening every once in a while.

Speaking of the twins, they started crying which meant they wanted to eat. I looked away from the mirror and walked over to their crib. I picked up Sango and Inuyasha picked up Kohaku.

"I think they love your breasts more than I do." Inuyasha smiled at me and helped me get settled into the couch. He always knew how to make me smile.

"Are we still going to the cemetery today? If you're not up to it we can wait a little longer, I don't think they'll be angry with you."

One year ago today was when I found out my best friend, the girl who I considered my sister, was dead. She risked her life to save me and she lost it. Kohaku tried to help her and as a result he died too.

The only thing that kept me together was that Kikyo and Naraku had been taken in and sent to jail. Kikyo would never be let out, not even if she faked illness. Naraku was never found, but if he was ever to step foot into the US or any of their friendly nations he would probably be killed.

"I want to go, Inu, I really want to see them and let then know they aren't forgotten."

"Alright then. Oh, I almost forgot, Rin is pregnant! Sesshomaru told me yesterday while you were at your moms house with the twins. I forgot to tell you, sorry." Inuyasha kissed me and gave me his puppy dog eyes. He handed me the bottles and too Kohaku from me.

"Forgiven. You know, when you look at me like that, you look so much like our children. It's so cute!" I gave him a peck and started feeding Sango.

At 3:00 PM we were in Inuyasha's car and on our way to the cemetery. Sango and Kohaku seemed to love riding in the car because they were always quiet.

We got to the cemetery at 3:30 PM and met up with out friends and Sango's parents. They were so happy when I asked them to use their children's names.

We walked up to their graves and stayed silent for a very long time. Everyone put their hand on their tombstones and then walked away. By the end, only Inuyasha and I and out children were left.

"Hey San, It's me, Kags. There have been so many changes in the past year. You would hate the way I look right now! You always were the one with more fashion sense, haha. I miss you every day, and I always think of you."

A soft cry from Kohaku reminded me of the reason they were here.

"I know you would have loved to see my children so I brought them for you to meet. We named them after you and your brother so here they are. This is Kohaku," I held him a little towards the ground, "and Sango." Inuyasha leaned her towards the ground as well.

"They remind us so much of you. They're very quiet and just love to eat." I heard Inuyasha stifle a laugh.

"Do you want to say anything, Inu?"

"I want to thank you for making my wife the way she is and for caring about her whenever things were tough. I couldn't be happier that my children are named after you. WE love you and miss you dearly." He kissed his pointing and middle finger and laid them on her stone.

After a silent moment we left. Our children were in their seats in no time and we were on our way back home.

I will never forget the last year of high school. It was the best and worse time of my life.

I looked back to the cemetery as we left and smiled. On the day of her funeral I put a piece of paper in her coffin. It was the last part of lyrics to a song we had started writing.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

A tout le monde  
A tous mes amis  
Je vous aime  
Je dois partir  
These are the last words  
I'll ever speak  
And they'll set me free

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

I will never forget all the fun times we've had together since we met. You are and always will be my blood sister. I love you.

Note: It's over! I have finished my first every story! It feels great! Now I need to know which story I should post next. I have a poll on my profile (at the top) which has 4 choices for you to choose from. Please go cote and R&R. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has read my story. I love you all and hope you'll like the other stories I will be putting up. Go vote!


End file.
